More
by KBtheMD
Summary: This is the sequel to "Under My Skin". Picks up a few weeks later as Kate and Rick are getting to know more about each other as their new relationship blossoms.  Some fluff, some smut, and maybe a little angst, but lots of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Under My Skin". You should read that first, but you can probably follow this fairly well for now if you haven't. These characters still all belong to the wonderful people who give us _Castle _every week over at ABC. **

**Here we go...  
**

"Daa-aad! We're going to be late if we don't leave in the next five minutes!" Alexis's voice carried surprisingly well through the closed door of Castle's bedroom.

"Okay, honey! I'll be right out!"

_She must have learned to project her voice like that from her mother._

He moved to the mirror in front of his dresser to put the finishing touch, a dark purple silk handkerchief, in the front pocket of his suit. It was one of his not-a-Christmas-present gifts from Kate. They had supposedly made a mutual decision to not do the whole gift exchange thing seeing as they had only gotten together a little over 3 weeks before Christmas. Of course Kate had correctly suspected that Castle would not be able to abide by their agreement and so she had caved and gotten him two fairly expensive silk handkerchiefs, one in his favorite color, purple, and the other in dark green, which was hers. The handkerchiefs had been sort of a stand-in gift so he would have something to open since it turned out her main gift was only available for pick-up the day of the event.

Castle brought the soft purple fabric to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. It smelled faintly of _her_ and he felt his heart reflexively beat faster. He couldn't be certain why her scent lingered on the sheer cloth, but he fantasized it was because she had stored the handkerchiefs in with her lingerie before giving them to him. He knew that she kept tiny sachets of a strangely seductive potpourri in her delicates drawer, and he now associated the florally bouquet of jasmine mixed with roses and just a hint of citrus forever with her.

The smell took him back to their gift exchange two short days ago. He and Alexis had just returned from traveling to Los Angeles for the Christmas holiday. Alexis had visited her mother while he had been invited to a wrap party for the new Nikki Heat movie as a special guest of the producers. Truthfully, he would rather have stayed in town with Kate, but she had insisted that he go, saying she would be working anyway. Castle had reluctantly agreed, but only because he knew that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and in their case, absence, even for as little as the 5 days they had been apart, would make the sex all the hotter when he returned.

He had gone to the precinct straight from the airport, only stopping to drop off Alexis at the loft on the way. He hadn't been able to text Kate for the last 24 hours of his trip because he had lost his phone charger the day before their return and his phone battery had died. He remembered how he had almost felt like a man in withdrawal as he slung his leather messenger bag across his chest and took the stairs, two at a time, up all five flights to the bullpen, too impatient to wait on the elevator. Of course, he hadn't taken into account how his cardio work outs had been lacking over the holidays, and he arrived to the floor huffing and puffing like an asthmatic in need of a hit of albuterol. For all his efforts, when he arrived at the 6th floor, she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hey, Castle! What are you doing here? Thought you were outta town until after New Year's?" one of the uniform cops said to him as he entered the bullpen. "You alright?" he added, seeing his labored breathing._

"_Uh, yea… have you… seen… Detective…Beckett?" Castle wheezed between gasps. "Or Ryan… or Esposito?"_

"_Nope, think they all headed out already. Kinda slow day," the uniform said to him, heading to the elevator. "Anyway, have a happy New Year!" _

"_Yea, you too," Castle answered with a frown. He glanced at his watch- only a quarter past six. _

_Maybe they had gotten called to a case? She almost never left before six thirty or seven. He glanced at her work area. Desk light off, computer screen black, chair pushed in, no jacket hanging off the back. He walked over to the desk and felt the half-filled mug of coffee. It was still slightly warm. His shoulders sagged a little knowing he had probably just missed her. He slipped the messenger bag off placing it on top of the desk, and sat down in her chair, taking a moment to catch his breath. He then picked up the phone, fingers hesitating over the number pads._

"_Damn," he said, slamming the phone back down in the cradle._

_He couldn't even call her because he didn't know her phone number. It was stored in his dead phone. He supposed he'd just have to wait until he got home and had his spare charger in order to call her. _

_A loud 'eh-hem' sounded behind him._

_He smiled slowly, smelling her perfume before she even spoke._

"_Uh, Castle, just because we're sleeping together does NOT mean you get to sit in my chair," Kate said in a low voice, coming around and standing next to him. Her hand was perched on her hip, but a grin tugged on her lips._

_Castle stood, sliding closer to hug her, but stopped in mid-stride as he remembered where they were- at work._

"_Hey. I thought you'd left." He took a step back, lowering his arms awkwardly. He could see in her face as her heart lurched a little. He knew that she also fought the urge to touch him. She had made it quite clear in her texts that she had missed him too. _

"_No, we just closed the Kaminski case today, so I figured I'd get caught up on that paperwork." _

"_Oh, yea? So who was it? The Wicca-practicing neighbor? No, no wait. The NRA card carrying step-daughter?" Castle's eyes twinkled with excitement. She had texted him details of the case while he was gone and he had been feeding her his theories every step of the way._

"_Nope. It was the accountant actually," Kate said triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Accountant?" Castle said, his expression deflated. "That's so… BORING!" _

"_Uh, excuse me? This coming from the man who once wrote a _librarian _as the murderer?" Kate said with an eyebrow raised._

"_Uh, librarians aren't boring! They make GREAT killers. Who else has all the time in the world with every kind of book on weapons, poisons, and forensics at their disposal? AND, they don't even have to check out any of the books. So there's no paper trail! Psh- accountant." Castle sat on the desk, moping a bit because he had not even put the accountant on his short list. "Besides, you told me 'Storm Stories' was one of your favorites…" he said referring to his book with the librarian assassin._

_Kate bit her lower lip and came around to stand in front of him. He knew she now found him nearly irresistible when he got all pouty on her. She moved closer, nudging his legs apart with her knees so she stood between them. Her voice dropped, even though they were essentially alone in the bullpen. _

"_I hadn't heard from you since yesterday, and when I called you today it went straight to voicemail, so I didn't know if your flight was delayed or something…" Kate said softly, his hands tentatively stroking the back of her legs just behind her knees. He felt her shifting her weight anxiously from one leg to the other._

"_Oh, yea, sorry. My stupid phone died and I couldn't find my charger…" Castle looked up and his breath caught as he watched her hair fall slightly in her face as she gazed down at him longingly. "God, Kate, can we please get out of here? Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to behave myself for much longer."_

"_Hmm…I really need to finish up here. Oh, and, I almost forgot… I have something to give you…" She leaned over his leg, most certainly shifting against his inner thigh deliberately in such a way that had him biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groping her backside. She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a flat square gold box with a dark green velvet ribbon tied in a bow._

"_Merry Christmas, Rick," she said handing him the package and stepping back a bit._

"_I thought we said no presents," he said eyeing the package. _

"_But in that case…" He reached behind his back to his bag on the desk, pulling out a flat rectangular object folded in worn brown paper with a gold cord around it._

"_See! I _knew_ you wouldn't follow our agreement…" Kate said grinning at him and shaking her head as she accepted the package._

"_You first. Be careful, though… it's kinda old…" Castle said mysteriously._

"_Old?" Kate removed the cord and carefully unfolded the paper to reveal a book inside a clear plastic covering. She nearly dropped it as she pulled one hand to her mouth._

"_Oh, Rick! This is not…" Kate gasped._

"_Signed first edition." _

"_How did you… where?" She ran her hands over the author's name reverently. Castle smiled as he saw the look of utter shock on her face._

"_Well, I don't know that I've ever told you, but I dabble in rare books and comics myself and, well, I know this guy in LA that deals with collectibles. I happened to have a few items that he wanted, so we made a trade. I definitely got the better end of the deal if you ask me…" he said taking the book from her hands and removing it from the plastic carefully. He opened the cover and handed it back to her._

_She traced her fingers over the author's signature. "Margaret Mitchell" stood out boldly from the surprisingly white page in a cursive lettering so perfect that it almost didn't look real._

"_I remember you saying that it was your 'absolute favorite'...which I must say, as an author, hurt a little to hear… but I guess since it won the Pulitzer and all…"_

"_But... I don't even have a place to keep something like this! It should be in a safe or something…" Kate said, mouth still gaping._

"_Nonsense! You can put it on your bookshelf… in the protective cover of course. It'll go great next to Heat Wave. 'Scarlett meet Nikki. Nikki, Scarlett'," he said turning his head from side to side as he spoke as if the two fictional women were sitting beside him. "They're both strong female characters, but I think they'll get along just fine," Castle joked._

"_You are _absolutely crazy_, you know that, right?" Kate said shaking her head at him in disbelief as she gingerly slid the book back in its protective covering._

_He stood up, unable to hold back any longer._

"_Can I at least get a thank you hug?" Castle cocked his head and held out his arms towards her._

_Kate pushed him back to a sitting position on the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a suffocating hug. _

"_Thank you," she whispered in his ear before kissing him softly on the cheek._

"_You're very welcome." Castle pulled her closer, appreciating the fact that she would show such affection to him in the precinct._

"_My gift is kind of lame compared to that." _

"_I told you I didn't need a gift. And, besides, I would love anything you give to me, no matter..." Castle reluctantly released her. _

"_They're silk handkerchiefs," Kate said flatly, cutting him off._

"_Kate, god! That is totally not fair. You're not allowed to tell me! Now I've missed out on that feeling of anticipation and surprise of opening the package!" He stared at her genuinely disappointed that he had been cheated out of the gift reveal._

"_Well, honestly this isn't even the real gift anyway. Turns out the true gift isn't yet available, and you also apparently have to pick them up when you get there… "_

_He looked at her, puzzled._

"_It's passes to that 'Comic Con'-thing you said you went to a few years ago and wanted to go back to…"_

"_Are you serious! But they had that whole website fiasco this year… not even my ticket broker can get them… how did YOU manage…?" Castle stared at her almost as stunned as she had been with her gift._

"_Uh, well, you're not the only one who 'knows a guy'. My favorite cousin is assistant to some big wig geek that's apparently pretty high up in organizing it," Kate said, looking almost embarrassed by the expression of sheer joy coming from his face. He looked as if he might cry._

"_You. Are. The. BEST… And you're coming too, right?" _

"_Ooooh no, no, no. I got you two passes: one for you, and one for Alexis."_

"_Oh, come on! It'll be FUN… just think of the costume possibilities…" Castle's eyes glossed over as he saw images of Kate dressed as Wonder Woman._

"_Absolutely not, Castle. I've seen your pictures and I don't do costumes except on Halloween."_

"_You're no fun. Just 'cause I like a little role playing..." he murmured under his breath with a forced frown to his face._

"_Oh, stop sulking." Kate rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on his chest. "Let's go, I'm tired." _

_She lowered her head as he stood, switching on the sex in her voice._

"_And for the record, you don't need to get me at some crazy convention to get me to do some role playing…" _

_She shrugged her shoulder slightly. "Just ask…"_

**A/N: Well, this is the sequel to 'Under My Skin' and in that spirit, they will be going to a party, this time, you guessed it- New Years (I like parties). And there will be some more info into Alexis and the rest of the crew and how/if they find out about their relationship. I also have ideas for some possible angst- not quite sure yet... can't have it all be hunky dory. A********nd there will be an M rating to come, but I couldn't just give it up right away- where's the fun in that! ;)**

**Oh, and if you haven't yet, please read _Gone with the Wind,_ for the love of Pete! Margaret Mitchell- so wonderful!**

**Thanks for reading! -KB**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is M for one very naughty word in the last line, but you could read up to that point and still be 'T' (in case anyone cares). **_

_**However, this story will be M for other very naughty reasons in chapters to come. :)  
**_

"Seriously, Dad, come on!" Alexis said sighing as she knocked on his door forcefully.

Castle reluctantly snapped out of his daydreaming, grabbed his phone and opened the door to see Alexis, her closed hand still hanging in the air as the door swung away from her.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Castle said shooting her a grin as he breezed past her.

"Jeez, Dad. It takes you longer to get ready than me or Grams and you don't even have to put on make-up! What were you _doing_ in there?" Alexis held up her hand before her father could speak. "Wait. You know what? Nevermind. Don't wanna know."

"Oh, very _funny_. I was getting ready, that's all. Sometimes looking _this _good takes a little more effort," Castle said catching his reflection in the mirrored wall decoration and flashing a debonair smile.

Alexis smirked at her father. "Funny… I don't recall you ever taking this long to get ready before you were dating a certain _de-tec-tive_," she teased, enunciating each syllable as her father pulled her into a quick hug.

"You're probably right about that. But now, I have such _competition_… _Kate_ has an unfair advantage over me because she's so much prettier to begin with…" he joked, looking down at his lovely daughter. "But, I _suppose_ I should be used to being surrounded by such beauty, having lived with _you _all these years." He paused, giving her an affectionate grin. It never ceased to amaze him that _he_ had somehow managed to raise someone as wonderful as Alexis.

"Oh! And _your grandmother _too!" Castle's voice sailed up several decibels to make sure Martha would hear in the other room.

"You're safe, Dad. She already left to go meet her friends for dinner," Alexis said shaking her head as she watched him trying to smooth a renegade piece of hair sticking up from his head. "And, by the way, you look _very_ _pretty_ tonight too, Dad. Your _girlfriend_ will be pleased." She paused a beat, a distinctive glint of mischief in her eye befitting the name 'Castle'.

"So… is Kate gonna be wearing her _gun_ to the party again tonight?" She winked at her father and beamed in victory when Castle blushed a little.

Castle squinted at Alexis with a half-smile, a little pride slipping through the disapproval at the mini-jab she had just gotten in on her old man.

"Haha," he said adjusting his tie for the 3rd time in the mirror.

The new couple hadn't yet told anyone that they were officially together with the exception of Alexis, and so by default of course Martha also knew. She told her almost everything after all. Though, technically speaking, they actually hadn't _told _Alexis about their romance. Recalling what they'd left in the common area of the loft the morning after their rather rambunctious, not to mention exhausting, first night together, Castle knew that they couldn't have exactly kept the relationship from Alexis even if they had tried. While he had remembered to collect Kate's dress and coat from the living room the morning after the charity gala, he somehow had missed her shoes and gun. When Alexis returned later that morning from a friend's and saw the sleek leg gun holster hanging on a chair, she immediately knew that her father had either done something very wrong, or perhaps very _right_ to warrant Kate Beckett's presence that early in the day. The 4 inch dress heels left on the floor had only confirmed that her father and his muse had finally decided to take a page out of one of his books, and she suspected it was page 105 of _Heat Wave_, to be exact.

Alexis had been very mature about the whole thing, giving the detective her space that morning, only coming out of her room briefly to say 'hi' with a grin from ear-to-ear while Kate and her father had coffee. The realization of Alexis catching her clothed in one of Castle's T-shirts and oversized sweats had made Kate blush more than the thoughts of all the wicked things Castle had done to her naked body the night before.

Castle had approached Alexis to talk about the situation after Kate departed, but Alexis had insisted that they didn't need to have some long drawn out discussion about her father's relationship. _"She'll stay over here some, you'll go over to her place… I know how it works, Dad. After all, I've read all your books and helped edit half of them."_ Castle had cringed a little at that, silently praying that his little girl hadn't picked up too much from his fictional amorous liaisons. Alexis reassured him that she was happy for him and 'more than okay' with him being involved with Kate.

Kate, however, had been mortified at the way Alexis had discovered the new side of their relationship. After much discussion, Kate had decided that it was probably best if she and Castle didn't have any more sleepovers at his place until Alexis had a chance to get used to them as a couple. Therefore, most of their nights together had been spent over at Kate's apartment, for what Alexis euphemistically referred to as "quality time". Even then, Castle didn't always get his way when it came to staying over. That had been the subject of their first disagreement, as a couple at least. Although Castle had come out on the losing side, he was satisfied with the outcome…

"_Ka-ate, you're being unreasonable! Alexis will be out late with my mother tonight anyway. And, she's not oblivious to the fact that we sleep together- she's nearly 17," he half-whined to her one night in bed when he ended up at her apartment fairly late. "Besides, she stays overnight with friends all the time. Why shouldn't I get to do the same?" he moped._

"_Uh, 'friends'_ _?" She propped herself up on an elbow next to him, her eyebrows shooting up, hair half covering her face. "I do _not _let 'friends' do what _you_ just did to me," Kate scoffed at him with a sexy smile. She extracted herself from the tangled sheets and slipped into her robe that had been strewn across the floor, pulling her damp curls back with a clip before sitting back on the edge of the bed. _

"_And _especially_ not _THREE _times." She leaned over giving him a light kiss on the mouth._

_A roguish smirk crept across his face._

"_Uh, technically it was FOUR- sofa…floor NEXT to sofa…shower… and bed," he said sitting up, nodding his head slightly as he named each location on their shared journey to complete physical collapse. "But, who's counting?" he quipped, throwing a devilish grin in her direction, at which she returned a scowl, and then picked up a pillow throwing it playfully, but forcefully at him. _

"_You are terrible! I am trying to have a discussion with you about how to make this work in a way that makes your teenage daughter comfortable, and all you can think about is how many times you got me off?" She paused and cocked an eyebrow at him. "And, by the way, Castle- it was THREE. I WAS counting," she said matter-of-factly, leaning her head side to side tauntingly._

_Castle's grin of triumph instantly fell from his face. _

"_You… you…" He stuttered with disbelief. "How could you?" He let his body fall back onto the pillows limply. _

_Kate's expression broke into a stifled laugh. "You're such a drama queen!"_

_He looked up briefly and shot her a look of dismay, before throwing his arms across his face. "I just… I've never…NO woman has EVER…"_

_Kate moved closer to him on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style and shaking her head at how theatrical he could be._

"_Oh for the love, Rick!" He remained silent and she rolled her eyes as he lay unresponsive on the bed. "Fine, YES, it was FOUR! I was just saying 'three' so you would stop going on…. But, I assure you that_ _at least one woman you've been with has faked…"_

_She was silenced by Castle's body springing up, and pushing her back onto the bed with surprising speed. He used the weight of his torso to hold her in place, pinning her wrists to the bed next to her head with his hands._

"_Castle! What the…Get off of me!" she said with a huff, squirming a bit under him, but not making any real effort to escape. He looked down at her and shook his head, making a 'tsk, tsk' sound with his tongue._

"_That was not nice, Detective." He nuzzled her neck with his nose, his lips grazing her skin as he spoke causing Kate to inhale more forcefully than she intended. "You could have caused permanent damage to my male… ego…" His lips continued their trek down to where her robe had fallen down, leaving her collarbone and upper chest exposed. "…but I forgive you."_

"_Well…" Kate gasped a little as he nipped at the top of her breast with his teeth. "From what I know of your male 'ego', I was sure that you would _recover_ qui-…" He sucked gently on the delicate skin just above her nipple. She paused mid-word, and he could see her jaw muscles clenching in the way that he knew meant she was fighting against the pleasure. Her defiance of what she felt was also quite evident in the way she spoke in short clips. "But seriously…Rick… Alexis… you already… stayed here… last night…"_

_Castle exhaled in defeat and pulled his weight up, sitting next to her in the bed. _

"_Fine. You're right. I guess I should leave soon if I'm not going to stay tonight…" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, getting off the bed, pulling on his pants and shirt._

_Kate sat up and rearranged her robe, watching him tug on his clothes forcefully._

"_Oh, come on, Rick. Don't be mad. I just think we should talk about how we want to handle this," Kate said walking over to him, stilling his hands with hers as he buttoned his shirt. She looked up meeting his eyes as she spoke hesitantly._

"_I know you've told me that she's 'okay' with everything… and maybe she is, but I think it would be good if we, well… maybe if we spent some time…" Her gaze shifted and Castle's face immediately fell, fearing the words that would come next. Kate paused, obviously thinking intently as she stared at his half open shirt, fingering one of the buttons. "I was hoping… maybe Alexis and I could go to dinner sometime- just the two of us… so she can get to know me as more than the woman who steals her father's favorite sweats, if it's okay with you…"_

_She didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence because Castle hugged her so tightly that her breath was completely expelled from her lungs._

"_Yes!" He released her from his stifling embrace and gave her a quick kiss. "That's a fantastic idea! Maybe after New Years would be good since we're leaving for California next week." He exhaled in relief and smiled at her. "God, I thought you were going to say _WE_ should 'spend some time APART', but no, I mean, YES, I think that would be a great thing to do." He paused half a beat and added, "So now that that's all settled, do I get to stay tonight?" he said raising his eyebrows expectantly and wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Kate shook her head at him with her best disapproving look. "You just don't give up, do you?"_

"_Nope." He pulled her closer. "But… I really do appreciate what you're saying about Alexis, and I actually see your point, to an extent. So, I will begrudgingly leave tonight, BUT, I'm definitely staying over on Friday…"_

"_Oh, you are, are you?" Kate said, biting the inside of her cheek, amused at his assertion. She placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Coming over uninvited then, hmm?"_

"_Uh-huh…" he murmured, brushing his mouth against hers._

"_Well, I have other plans…with Lanie…could be late…" she whispered between kisses._

"_Well, I'll just wait for you…" he said reluctantly letting her pull away and lead him from the bedroom towards the front door._

_Kate paused for half a second and turned, opening the drawer of the desk by the door, turning back to face him with a shiny object dangling on a ring from her index finger._

_"Here," she said simply, her hand extended. She shifted her weight anxiously between her feet._

"_A key…your apartment? Uh, didn't we just have a pseudo-argument about how you didn't want me over here so much?" Castle said with a hint of confusion on his face, truly surprised at what she was offering him._

"_It's not that I don't want you here… of course I want you here. Just give me time to adjust to all of this, okay? I've never dated anyone with a child before, although I realize Alexis is hardly a child really…but, I just… we spend all day together at work-which I love," she added quickly, "…but then if you're over here at my place all the time, or if I start coming to your place… I don't want Alexis to think I'm monopolizing you more than I already do."_

_Castle watched her intently as she rambled, falling even more in love with her in that moment for showing such concern for his daughter's feelings. "Kate, I can assure you, Alexis doesn't think that…" _

"_Deep down, I know you're telling me the truth. But I think I'll just feel better about all this when I get to talk with her more one-on-one, you know?" She inhaled deeply, staring at the metal still hanging from her finger. "And as far as the key goes, well, I guess it's my way of saying I want you to stick around for awhile…and, I SUPPOSE you can come over uninvited sometimes…" she glanced up at him with a hopeful look. _

_Castle stood there, not making a move for the key, stunned at what she was saying to him. _

"_I mean, if you don't want it…" Kate said hesitantly, starting to pull her hand back._

_Castle smiled and grabbed her wrist, removing the key from her finger and squeezing her hand. "Thank you. And I guarantee that if I come over and you're not here yet, I won't snoop around…" He grinned slyly. "Well, not too much, anyway."_

_He pulled his key ring out and started to attach her key._

_Kate leaned in towards him, lifted an eyebrow and whispered, "Snoop here and I guarantee it'll be your last," before she placed one finger under his chin and planted a peck of a kiss on his lips._

"_Yep-okay-got it…" _

Alexis watched as her father picked up his phone and keys and stood staring at his key ring for a few seconds with a goofy grin before placing them in his suit jacket's inner pocket. The smile remained plastered on his face and Alexis shook her head, trying to recall the last time she had seen him this enamored with a woman and she realized it was probably, well…never.

In theory, Alexis truly liked the idea of her father and the NYPD detective together, although even Alexis realized that most of her knowledge about Kate Beckett came from his stories about their work relationship, of which there was an abundance of course. But, even before the whirlwind romance of the last month, Alexis had sensed a change. She had always known that her father seemed the most happy about work on the days that he got a call from the detective saying that they had a case, and at first, Alexis just attributed this to the fact that her father's depraved addiction to murder was in need of a fix. However, over the last few months, she had picked up on a change when he talked about Kate Beckett. He had more of a twinkle in his eye when he answered her phone calls and Alexis also realized that he seemed to talk less about Detective Beckett, the cop, and more about Kate Beckett, the woman.

For example, he had gone into great detail about her quest for a new apartment and gushed at how 'unbelievably great' Kate was for giving him such honest advice when he had boldly asked her for guidance with Gina. Even when he wasn't trying to, he would often relate whatever conversation topic was at hand back to Kate. It had almost gotten to the point where Alexis felt like pinching him so he would stop pussyfooting around the issue, dump Gina, and ask her out like a normal human being.

He had even made Alexis and Martha travel half way across Manhattan a few months back for Alexis's birthday to try "this fantastic Thai restaurant", which upon further questioning about how he discovered it, he simply replied, 'Kate's favorite' with a nonchalant shrug. A fair amount of conversation over dinner that night had drifted back to 'Kate', as he had started referring to her in front of his daughter and mother. She was hardly ever 'Beckett' anymore, and this less-than-subtle change in name earned more than a few winks between Alexis and Martha throughout the meal.

Alexis glanced at her phone as her father got their coats from the front closet. "Dad, I'm gonna call Ash and let him know we're running a few minutes late. Did you need to call Kate and let her know? We are picking her up before you drop me off at Ashley's, right?"

"Uh, no actually. She texted me and said she was stuck at work later than she thought, so she's just going to meet me there."

Castle frowned as he helped his daughter into her coat. Truth was, he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just work that was keeping him from picking Kate up to go out. Despite her desire to spend more time with his daughter and the gifting of her apartment key, he knew that she was still apprehensive about taking their relationship public. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that maybe she just wasn't yet ready to arrive at an event together as a couple. Their only ventures out together had been breakfast at Kate's favorite café near her apartment when he stayed over. They really hadn't been out on a true date yet, mostly because work had been occupying both of their schedules for the last several weeks.

"Wow-working this late on New Year's Eve? She really is dedicated," Alexis said casually.

"Yea, she is," Castle sighed, knowing that it was exactly this dedication and passion for her work that had attracted him to Kate in the first place.

Surprisingly, up to this point, work hadn't been a source of too much stress in their lives since crossing the line as a couple. Both had agreed that nothing at the precinct should change just yet, although Castle longed to tell Ryan that he had won the office pool about when they would get together; he had 50 bucks riding on the first week of December. They had slipped back into their familiar banter and teasing without much fuss. Of course, Castle still invaded Kate's personal space every chance he got, but that was nothing out of the ordinary for anyone that had witnessed them interact over the years. The difference was that now, if anyone were to really watch closely, they would see more mutual exchanges of physical contact. For every subtle nudge of Castle's body against hers as they reviewed files and evidence, there was Kate's hand snaking under the desk to find his fingers for a quick squeeze. Castle did appreciate the clandestine courtship in some aspects, for it often times had each of them tingling for the other so badly by the end of the day that it had resulted in some very steamy 'debriefings' when they finally escaped the confines of the precinct.

Alexis and her father made their way downstairs to the waiting limo. Alexis took note of how her father fidgeted with his jacket and tie and adjusted his watch on the short ride to Ashley's parent's apartment.

"Dad, relax. It's just a date. And besides, you already know she likes you," she said giving him a sympathetic pat on the leg.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to screw this up," Castle answered truthfully as he looked out the window at the lights of the city.

"Well… I'm sure you've had _ample_ opportunities for that over the last few years, so I wouldn't worry about it too much," she said smiling.

"Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence," Castle said wrapping his arm around her as they approached Ashley's building.

"Ash!" Alexis's face lit up instantly as she saw him waiting outside for her and she practically leapt out of the moving vehicle into his arms, leaving the door hanging open.

"Hey, Mr. Castle. Happy New Year," Ashley dipped his head and waved timidly from the curb.

"Happy New Year to you too, Ashley. You two be careful tonight," he said giving them both his best father-knows-best face. "And, Alexis, call or text me when you get to Paige's after dinner so that I know you made it in safely, okay?"

"Dad, yes, I will. Have so much fun tonight!" she said giving her father another embrace.

"I will. Happy…" Castle's voice trailed off as he saw her already arm-in-arm with Ashley and oblivious to the rest of the world.

"… New Year's." Castle felt his lips tugging into a smile at seeing his only child so clearly in love, but he also could not suppress the raw stinging sensation in the back of his throat that reminded him of the first time he had seen her off for overnight camp.

_All grown up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the limo made its way to The Plaza hotel, Castle tried to push away images of his baby girl getting her first New Year's Eve kiss in a few short hours to thoughts of the special night he had ahead of him with Kate. They were attending a special New Year's Eve wine pairing dinner at a restaurant a few blocks from the hotel, put on by one of the top event planning companies in New York City, 'Affair Extraordinaire'. He had been able to swing a last minute table because his publishing company was a top retail client, and Castle himself had spent a fair amount of his own money entertaining with the company throughout the years. The restaurant was small enough to feel intimate, but still would have enough people that he and Kate could blend in to the crowd if that's what she preferred. He had also opted to get a suite at The Plaza due to its proximity and thus avoid the headaches of making it back across town with the rest of the New Year's revelers.

As Castle arrived and made his way through the lush lobby of the hotel, he paused to appreciate the holiday decorations which included a 10 foot tall fresh Christmas tree trimmed exclusively in white lights and various crystal ornaments. The twinkling white lights against the dark green needles reminded him of the New York Public Library decorations and gave him a pleasant memory of the night that he and Kate had experienced so many firsts. He couldn't help the surge of excitement that shot through his body as he recalled the very hot kiss they had shared amongst the live pines brought in for the party.

While waiting in line to check in, he felt his pocket vibrate with a text message and he smiled as he saw it was from her.

_**Just got home. Traffic = HELL. Where are u?**_

_Waiting at the Plaza to check in._

_**Sorry I'm running late, I'll be quick.**_

_It's okay, take your time._

He was just about to put the phone back in his pocket when it buzzed again.

_**While u wait, think about ways I can make it up to you later… *wink***_

His eyebrows shot up and the familiar frustration he had felt for the last week made a quick pass through his body, leaving him feel more than a little wound up. Unfortunately, he and Kate hadn't been able to spend any time alone together since his return from the west coast a few days ago. Just after arriving back at her place from the precinct following their gift exchange, Esposito had called to say they had just brought in a suspect on another case who had been on-the-run. Kate and Castle had spent much of the last 36 hours building a case against him and, thankfully, she had gotten a confession earlier that afternoon.

Castle smirked as he texted her back.

_Won't be a problem. Had over a WEEK to think about it, remember? _

_**Yes, I KNOW… u remind me every chance u get. ;)**_

He chuckled a little, imagining her signature eye roll as she typed. He quickly added:

_You also know how my creative mind works, so consider yourself warned…_

He hoped that message garnered a quick nip of her bottom lip in the way that always had him wanting those teeth and lips to take a crack at him.

_**Careful…that mouth of yours will get u into trouble.**_

Castle paused a moment, trying to summon a witty response, but she beat him to it.

_**But as you've said before, I do LOVE your mouth…**_

Castle swallowed hard and bobbled his phone a little in his hands as the message came across. He shifted his gaze around the room, suddenly feeling more than a little self-conscious at getting these suggestive texts in the middle of the Plaza lobby. He found himself holding his breath in anticipation. She had never texted like _this _before.

_**especially when it's… **_

He grasped the phone tightly, his heart beginning to race. He was _loving _this side of her.

_**SHUT. Ha!**_

_**You're still so EASY! Going to get ready. See u in a bit. Xo**_

He exhaled loudly, his nostrils flaring a bit, and very nearly stomped his foot in aggravation as he stood in the middle of the lobby. He cursed and also loved how she could stoke his fantasies with so little effort. A naughty grin washed across his face as his mind had already shifted to musing about how he would make certain to take her up on her offer and return the favor of teasing her more than a little while he was at it.

A few minutes later he finished checking in and then made his way to the bar, deciding Kate's texting antics had driven him to drink before her arrival. The bar was relatively empty considering it was New Year's Eve. He decided on a Tanqueray martini and called the restaurant to let them know that they would be late and to hold their table. The drink arrived just as he got off the phone and he took a large sip, feeling the pleasant bite of the ice cold gin on his tongue.

_Ahh. Now that is what I call a drink._

He settled into the wingback chair, letting his eyes drift shut as he sipped from the chilled glass and made a mental list of all the things he wanted to do to Kate when he finally got her back to the suite that night. He was half way through his drink, and well onto his second fantasy, when a familiar female voice broke the relative silence of the bar.

"Castle? What the hell are you doing here?"

The sip of gin still in his mouth burned his throat and threatened to go shooting out his nose, but somehow he managed to cough it back only to see the figure standing before him through now tearing eyes. He couldn't help but gasp and sputter a bit, not only because his martini had almost offed him, but also because he wasn't sure how to handle this situation or what to say next. At that moment, the only words that came to mind were a steady stream of expletives so, much to the surprise of the woman standing in front of him, he inadvertently inserted a very unconventional word into the customary holiday greeting.

"Well, Happy fucking New Year, Lanie!"

**_A/N: So, I have to apologize for the long delay, not totally my fault though. Had this chapter 95% finished about a week ago and lost it (stupid MS word and its corrupted files). After a mini-meltdown, several large glasses of wine, and the thought of swearing off computers forever, I rewrote it which is saying alot cause I'm kinda slow. Looking back, this chapter is probably better for the rewrite, although for some reason I'm not 100% satisfied with it still, but I was tired of re-editing. _**

**_Lemme know what you think! Next chapter between Lanie and Castle is fun and mostly done... :) -KB_**


	3. Chapter 3

The medical examiner, dressed to the nines in a ruby red silk strapless dress, raised an eyebrow and cocked her head at the strange greeting she had just received. She had never known Castle to use many curse words, so she naturally assumed he was drunk. However, as he walked towards her without any sway to his gait, she quickly realized that he actually appeared to be fairly sober. She shook her head at him. After almost three years of having him nosing around her morgue, nothing he did or _said_ surprised her anymore. She quickly dismissed the greeting from the writer as anything out of the ordinary, although he did look a little wound-up, even for Castle.

"Well, happy freakin' New Year to you too! I didn't know even you were back in town," Lanie said giving him a playful push on the shoulder before he hugged her. "You going to the party here at the hotel tonight too?"

Castle was fairly sure that Kate hadn't yet told her friend about their relationship, but Lanie had an excellent poker face, so he couldn't be sure. He decided to ere on the side of keeping his mouth shut and reveal as little information as possible.

"No. Dinner in the neighborhood. Just having a drink," he said trying to sound nonchalant, but at the same time suddenly refusing to make eye contact with her. He sat down taking an audible gulp of his martini and almost started coughing again.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. Lanie Parish knew men and immediately realized he was up to something. Castle was never this edgy unless he was trying to hide something.

"I can see that. Although judging by that choking fit you just had when I walked up, I'd say it's more like the _drink_ was having _you._ Maybe you should to just stick to water, hmm?" She paused a beat, determined to get whatever he was hiding out of him. "So, you got big plans later then?"

"Nope. Just having…this…" He raised the glass a little and then took another sip as he peered over the rim of the glass into space. As he tipped his glass back, he felt like the alcohol was being channeled straight to his brain, Lanie's movements suddenly appearing slower and more fluid.

Lanie crossed her arms. _Now_ she was on a mission because, judging by the way he was guzzling his drink, whatever he was hiding was something juicy… very juicy. She decided to switch tactics by getting him to put down his guard, shifting the conversation away from the subject of his plans for the night.

"Well, aren't you at least going to offer to buy me a drink since you never manage to bring me any freakin' coffee?"

"Oh, yea… of course!" Castle motioned to the waiter who came over to their table.

"Two Absolut vodka martinis, very dry with a twist," she said without batting an eye.

Castle eyed her in surprise, and with a little concern. "Two? Lanie, I'm fine if you want to have more than one drink, but don't you think…"

"Castle! Just…I'm fine." She paused weighing her next move. "One's for my date. He's in the men's room and will be here shortly." She grinned a little as a faint blush came to her skin. "Javier says 'thank you' in advance."

"Oh, okay."

Lanie's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion and she then cocked her head, realizing he had somehow already known about them being together.

Castle paused for half a second at her expression, instantly cursing himself as he comprehended her words and the fact that he wasn't already supposed to know about their relationship. Sure there had been rumors, but Kate had let it slip that Lanie and Esposito were officially together one night while talking on the phone when he was out of town. She had then made him promise on his most cherished comic book that he would try to act surprised when he found out from one of them directly. Naturally, he had assumed that this revelation would come from Esposito. So as he sat there in the bar, he realized he was not prepared to put on an act for Lanie, especially after the several ounces of gin he'd just consumed. He knew he had to try though, or Kate would kill him. He widened his eyes and tried his best to look like he had just won the lotto.

"Ooooh! Wow! When did that…"

"Oh shut it, Castle," she said dryly, watching as his jaw continued to move up and down, the sounds coming from his mouth stifled as if she'd pressed his mute button. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward slightly in her chair.

"So who told you… Ryan, Esposito...Beckett?"

In that moment her expression was eerily reminiscent of Kate's when she questioned suspects in the box. He could feel the real panic setting in now despite the alcohol. He winced to think of Kate's reaction should she found out that he screwed up and divulged that she had revealed details of Lanie's love life to him. However, as he observed the woman sitting across from him, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, heeled foot tapping in annoyance, he reasoned that a hypothetical angry-Kate was much less intimidating than an in-your-face irate-Lanie.

_Oh dear god._

"It was Ka-… Beckett. She told me last week," he said looking down into the small pool of what was left of his martini, wishing he could drown in it.

Lanie tried and succeeded fairly well in hiding a smile from him. She wasn't really as upset as she seemed. She knew that Esposito wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut anyway and would have told his friend the first chance he got. Lanie just liked to make Castle squirm because she could. She was a bit surprised, however, to learn that Kate had told him. She knew that the pair had gotten closer over the last several months, but the story somehow didn't quite mesh. But after a few more seconds of reflection, an idea started to glow in her mind. _Last week_? But last week had been Christmas week. She had only told her just before Christmas and Castle had been out of town. That meant that they were talking outside of work or _perhaps_ even communicating while he was out of town. That meant that maybe, just maybe…

"Hey, there you are! I was looking for you over on the other side of the… Castle?" Esposito approached them with a startled look on his face. Lanie gave him an almost imperceptible nod and slight shrug of the shoulder and he immediately knew that the cat was out of the bag.

"Well, happy New Year, bro!" he said slapping Castle on the shoulder and settling down into the seat next to Lanie.

The waiter arrived with the 2 vodka martinis just as Esposito sat down.

"Got you a drink already, well, actually Castle did," Lanie said as Esposito accepted the drink and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just put it on the room charge, please," Castle said to the waiter.

Lanie tilted her head a little at the tidbit of information just revealed. Castle was apparently staying at the hotel tonight and her mind immediately went to work again.

"Thanks, man. So, have a good Christmas? How was LA?"

Lanie nursed her martini as the boys made small talk about their respective holidays, the conversation quickly switching to video games. Lanie studied Castle as they talked. Suit and tie, fancy handkerchief, a touch of gel in his hair. She also observed as he checked his watch every five minutes or so and he even pulled his cell out a couple of times as if he was expecting a call. Lanie smiled with a realization: he was waiting on his date to arrive! She smiled smugly, as she also felt certain she had a pretty good idea of who he was expecting. She had a suspicion that any minute now a certain brunette detective would be strutting into the bar appearing _way_ too comfortable in tall strappy heels, no doubt wearing some designer dress that she had no business buying with her detective's salary. Lanie also felt confident that she would be more than a little shocked to see the three of them sitting here chatting.

Lanie swirled the vodka in her glass as she considered her options. She certainly respected how cautious her friend was when it came to men and she knew that Kate would choose to confide in her when she was ready. As she watched Castle sitting there twitching with the nervousness of a racehorse at the gate, Lanie decided to take pity on him and the presumably new and fragile romance between the author and her best friend. Judging by how long it had taken Castle to finally snag Kate, Lanie reasoned he could use all the help that he could get. At the next lull in the conversation, Lanie decided to announce their exit before Kate arrived. Lanie being Lanie, however, she did feel the need to let Castle know he better not screw this up after all the shipping she had done of their potential relationship.

"Well, we better getting going to the party, don't you think?" Lanie stood, giving Esposito a knowing look.

"Yea, okay. I'm gonna grab some change at the bar. Be right back," Esposito said handing Lanie her coat as he walked towards toward the bar.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Castle couldn't help the relief that washed over him knowing that he wouldn't have to explain anything when Kate arrived.

"Yea, afraid so." Lanie walked over to where the writer stood.

"That's great, you know. I mean, you and Esposito. Lucky man." Castle smiled genuinely at Lanie.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks, Castle," She continued smoothly, not missing a beat. "Guess Beckett's running a little late tonight?" she asked in her most casual tone.

"Yea." The word escaped as his brain realized what she had asked two seconds too late. Lanie's face broke into a triumphant smile.

_Last time I drink Tanqueray._

"Well, that sounds just like her_. _Try not to take it personally, though. Ever since I've known her, my girl's always been on-time for work, always late for _dates_," she said with a wink, leaning in a little closer so only he would hear. "Just make sure you don't keep her up _too_ late tonight. We're supposed to have a late lunch tomorrow and I don't need her all hung over."

Castle could feel the shock still chiseled onto his face.

_How on earth had she known?_

"And don't look so stunned that I figured it out. I told you, you're a _horrible_ liar… but, good thing for you, I'm not. So, here's the deal: I don't let on to anyone that I know about you two and, in return, _you_ will make sure to sweep _our_ girl off her feet like she deserves, got it?"

Castle smiled with relief. "I'm working on it…" He knew he had always loved Lanie for good reason- she cared about Kate as much as he did.

"Oh, and the Plaza?" She scanned the room, taking in the opulent décor with a scrutinizing eye before nodding her head slowly in approval. "Elegant… classic… romantic. I _like _it. Good choice, Castle."

"Good choice for what?" Esposito asked returning from the bar.

"Oh, nothing. Castle's just looking for another venue for one of his over-the-top-parties." Lanie hooked her hand through Esposito's arm. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to dance."

"Can't argue with that!" He gave Lanie a quick kiss on the lips. "See ya', Castle, and happy New Year!" Esposito said, waving over his shoulder as they walked towards the bar's exit.

He sat back down in the chair and couldn't help but smile as he watched the happy couple, Esposito's arm snaked around Lanie's waist. He also felt slightly envious of them. They would never have to worry about being in the public eye like he and Kate would. Truthfully, _he_ wasn't all that worried about it, but he knew quite well from her previous comments about 'page 6' that she wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

The media was predictable though. Their new status would be hot gossip for a few weeks, followed by the standard "he cheated on her" article a few months down the road and perhaps even the "Is that a baby bump?" complete with doctored photos of course. He felt deep down that he could prepare Kate for all that, and besides, Paula had always been a genius when it came to deflecting the media if necessary. She had done wonders when it came to keeping Alexis out of the limelight over the years. Besides, even if Castle didn't always like to admit it, he wasn't all _that_ famous compared to a lot of other celebs in town.

He knew he should just be happy that she had agreed to this date at all. He fully realized that she was partly going out with him tonight to get him out of a mini-funk related to Alexis. When Alexis had cancelled their annual 'skate date' at Rockefeller Center in lieu of _The Nutcracker _with Ashley, Castle had been a bit disappointed, but Kate had quickly reminded him that Alexis was growing up and that it was natural that some of their father-daughter traditions were going to change. He had reluctantly agreed with this and hadn't let it keep him down too long. But when Alexis had asked him a few days later if she could go out with Ashley and a few other couples from school to dinner for New Year's Eve, Castle had started feeling truly sad, wondering if any of their traditions would stand up to the future.

Normally, he and Alexis would stay in on New Year's Eve, donning party hats, sounding noisemakers, the occasional Silly String fight would be had, and then they would count down together as the ball dropped in Times Square. This was their annual celebration, and both preferred it to fighting the crowds and traffic of the city. It had been just the two of them for so long (well, technically _three_ now and then, in between Martha's failed relationships), that he actually had felt a little panicked knowing their tradition was broken.

This had prompted him to ask Kate if they could change their plans from staying in that night to going out on the town. He just didn't think he could be in the loft watching the fanfare on TV if Alexis wasn't there. He had expected her to balk, but instead she had given him a sympathetic kiss and agreed without any discussion, for which he had been grateful at the time. But now, sitting in the bar waiting for her to arrive, he was wondering how everything was going to play out tonight.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_**Made it. At front desk. Where r u?**_

_Be right there._

He took the last swig of Lanie's martini, still sitting on the table, and tried to think optimistically. He recalled Lanie's words: _Make sure to sweep our girl off her feet_. He hoped he could honor Lanie's words tonight, and, the universe willing, for the rest of Kate's life. He made his way to the edge of the lobby and smiled. As he caught a glimpse of her from a distance, his blood pulsed a little harder through is veins.

_And away we go._

**A/N: Well that was a doozy to write, but fun as well. Hopefully I did Lanie some justice. Thanks again for your reviews and alerts- means sooooo much! We should get some Beckett perspective coming up soon. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

As he neared her, he had to remind himself to breathe. His steps slowed for a moment as he took in the sight of her. She was stunning in a shimmery silver-white sleeveless dress that clung to the curves of her torso perfectly, skimming over her hips and thighs, and ending well above her knees in an uneven fringed hem. His mouth twisted in a smile as his eyes continued their journey and found 'modest' 4 inch heels in a metallic grey-silver, completing her look perfectly. She wore her hair down, more straight than curly, but with subtle waves in the front that framed her face. She was half turned away from him, adjusting the black wrap draped over her shoulders, but having trouble as one of the ends kept falling down.

As she finally got the wrap situated, he watched as she lost her hold on the silver clutch under her arm, its contents spilling across the floor. He finally neared her side, hearing a soft "damn it" escape her lips as she leaned over to collect her purse. The stubborn wrap then fell off completely, revealing a scoop back to the dress. He couldn't help but chuckle. Even clumsy, she was captivating.

Kate didn't know why she was suddenly feeling a bit on edge. Even if there was an undercurrent of nervousness at them finally doing something together as a couple, she was truly excited to be going out on a real date with him. She knew that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever, and she was happy at the prospect of finally being with him outside of work and the bedroom.

While it was true that Castle's minor celebrity status was always going to be a presence, she reasoned she might as well get used to it. After all, Kate Beckett wasn't one to let obstacles get in the way of what she wanted; and there was no denying it, she wanted Rick Castle. She only hoped he would continue to be understanding of her reluctance to be in the public eye.

She looked up as a shadow was cast over the floor where she knelt. The faint scent of his cologne caused her stomach to do a quick flip and she accepted his extended hand, standing slowly.

"Allow me," he said, gathering her lipstick and other items before placing them back in her purse. She watched as he then picked up her wrap, moving behind her to cover her shoulders and allowing his hands to glide down her upper arms before walking around to face her. His now familiar touch had an unexpected calming effect on her.

He, on the other hand, stood there awkwardly, feeling his muscles twitch as he thought about his next move. He wanted to embrace her tightly and give her a long kiss, but, unsure of what her reaction might be to this type of display of affection in public, he instead opted for a quick peck on the cheek.

Kate almost laughed at his greeting. She studied his face, a bit puzzled at how he appeared almost nervous to touch her. Her eyes settled on the purple handkerchief in his pocket and she half-grinned at him, taking a step closer and resting her hands on his chest. He inhaled deeply, her hands rising with his breath. She touched the soft fabric arranged so perfectly in his breast pocket.

"I see you wore my gift," Kate almost whispered, looking at his pocket and then into his eyes. "Purple is a good color on you, you know? It makes your eyes look bluer somehow."

Castle stared back, fascinated by her voice and how close she was to him. He couldn't help but hope that maybe her fear of being seen as a couple in public didn't run as deep as he'd imagined. He found himself desperately wanting to kiss her.

"Really? I didn't know that…" His voice trailed off as he brought his hand to her waist, allowing his fingers to find the bare skin of her lower back. Kate smiled cautiously at him, not wanting him to get _too_ carried away in the lobby, but enjoying the sensation as his fingers skimmed the skin along her spine, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

_Now _there's_ the Castle I know._

She leaned in a little closer, so her nose was practically touching his. "I'm _starving_," she murmured. She actually was hungry for food, but she had also developed quite the craving for _him_ in the last few days, and being this close to the object of her desire was causing some familiar feelings to stir.

She nuzzled her nose against his cheek a little and whispered, "Come on, let's go eat," before brushing her lips against his mouth in an excruciatingly soft kiss. She felt his fingers dig into her skin a little before she pulled away, smiling tauntingly. Kate realized she was verging on cruel, but she also knew deep down he loved the chase, so any guilt quickly vanished. She grabbed her purse from his hands and hooked her arm through his. Castle closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

_Damn, she's good at making me want her._

They made their way outside the hotel and elected to walk the two short blocks to the restaurant. He paused to put on his coat and then noticed Kate didn't appear to have hers with her.

"It's freezing and all you have is that wrap? Here, do you want this?" He stopped and started to hand her his coat.

"Thanks, Castle, but I'm fine, really. I like the cold air. It's invigorating after being inside all day." She took his arm again and leaned into his side a bit as they continued to walk. "But thanks for being such a gentleman."

He smirked a little at this. He was _not _having honorable thoughts about her at the moment and he felt obliged to let her know.

"Kate Beckett, if I were _really _a gentleman, I would _not_ be having these very real thoughts of forgoing our dinner reservation and taking you up to the suite right now to show you just how much I've missed you." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction.

Even in the low street lights, he could see that she was blushing a bit at his suggestive comments. She shook her head at him, biting her lip a little as her stomach clenched pleasantly. "You're terrible," she said with a smile.

_Thank god he can't read my mind._

He wasn't the only one that had been missing their time together in the bedroom. When it came to him, she didn't just _want_ _sex_, she felt like she _required_ that intimacy with him in some way that was very different from her recent past relationships. He had reminded her how it could be so much more than just physical pleasure when you were with someone you loved. A shiver ran through her body at how intimidating, yet wonderful, it was to have these feelings for him.

"Well, we're going to dinner. This was _your _idea remember?" she teased.

"Yes, I remember. I'm just saying, if you want to turn around and go back to the hotel, I think we could find enough sustenance in the mini-bar. I'd even spring for room service if you want. Bet you didn't know that at the Plaza you can order entire cans of whipped cream from room service," he said with a naughty grin. "An off-the-menu item, only available to select guests of course," he added with a swift wink.

"I don't even want to know how you came by that knowledge," Kate said stopping in mid-stride. "And I'll have you know, sir, I don't do _mini-bars_ or room service for first dates," she said matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying you will do _whipped cream_ on first dates, then? I'll keep that in mind for later tonight," he said cheekily.

She narrowed her eyes, smacking him on the forearm playfully as they continued walking to towards the restaurant arm in arm. He pulled her closer, smiling to himself at how easily the word 'date' had escaped her lips and at how comfortable she appeared to be. He liked the way this night was going so far.

They arrived at the restaurant, checking in with the hostess who informed them that their table wasn't quite ready, so they wandered over to the bar to have a pre-dinner cocktail. The restaurant had a Spanish-Mediterranean feel with warm, creamy yellow walls decorated with mosaic-work reminiscent of the sea. Cascading ribbons of tile in beautiful whites, blues and purples adorned the wall behind the large wooden bar. Towards the back of the restaurant, they could see that an area had been converted into a casino type atmosphere for New Year's Eve, complete with fake high stakes poker, blackjack, and roulette. There were also a few curtained off areas that looked to have palm readers and fortune tellers.

"Ooh, we should get our palms read after dinner! Or do the fortune teller. Or better yet, both!" Castle exclaimed as they made their way to the bar.

Kate smiled at him, seeing the inner child come alive.

"Castle, you know how I feel about that stuff. It's all a scam."

"Yea, but it's FUN! Don't you want to know what the future has in store? Fame? Fortune?" His eyes were twinkling with excitement in the way that always brought a smile to her face.

"I don't need some lady with a fake crystal ball to know that you've got those two aspects of life covered enough for the both of us," she said dryly as they sat down on a pair of bar stools, Castle motioning to get the bartender's attention.

"Fine, then what about for you? Where will Kate Beckett be in 10 years? Still working at the 12th? Promoted to captain after Montgomery retires perhaps?" He rested his hand on her knee, watching as she shrugged her shoulders in consideration of his musings.

"Wonderful mother to our average American brood of 2.3 kids?"

_Foot. Mouth._

He closed his eyes in a slight cringe, hoping she wouldn't be too upset at the suggestion as to where their relationship might be headed. But he could tell by the way her hands jerked as she removed her wrap that the implication had rocked her a bit. Of course, _he_ was already fairly certain that they would be having babies together sometime in the future, hence why the words 'our' and 'kids' had been so easily paired in his mind. While he didn't actually intend to act on any of his fantasies just yet, of late they included various scenarios of the requisite marriage proposal, to which she of course always said 'yes'. Trouble was, in his current punch-drunk-love state, Castle had seemingly forgotten _she_ wasn't yet clued in to any of his plans yet.

Kate felt the blood rushing to her face, and didn't move a muscle for what felt like an eternity. She knew she should try and break the awkward silence, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. Things were moving fast with him, very fast, and she was mostly fine with that so far. They had spent enough time together over the last 2 years for her to realize that the stage where they acquainted themselves as more-than-friends would be at warp speed, so it was somewhat expected that the rest of the relationship might continue at this pace. Nevertheless, she was not quite ready to have _this_ conversation with him, seeing as how they hadn't even eaten dinner on their first date yet. She said a silent prayer of thanks when the bartender walked up to take their order and interrupted the symphony of crickets that was chirping loudly in her head.

"I'll have whatever you're having. Be right back. Ladies' room," Kate said quickly, giving his hand a squeeze.

He turned back to the bar, ordering two Manhattans and inwardly cursed his big mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was to give her an excuse to curl back up in her shell. The past month with her had been wonderful, _beyond_ wonderful. Never, even in his crazy fantasy world, would he have thought things would be going this well. He just hadn't expected her to open up and let him _love _her so easily. But just like so many times before, she had completely floored him with her complexity and unpredictability. He realized that, no matter how effortless her transition from partner to lover had seemed up to this point, his allusion to having children together had made her uncomfortable. He was still mulling over how to smooth things out when he felt a strong tap on his shoulder.

"All alone on New Year's Eve, Rick?"

He shook his head. He instantly recognized the voice, always with just a hint of a lisp, which had cajoled and nagged him throughout the years.

_There's only 1.5 million people on this island, so why the hell not? First Lanie and Esposito… guess all of my friends are going to make an appearance tonight._

He turned and smiled at the sight of a slightly-tipsy version of his agent, Paula.

**A/N: I'll bet you thought I had forgotten this story. Nope- just been super duper busy! I hope you'll continue to read. Can't promise there won't be a little delay in updates, but I will try and do better! Thanks so much for sticking with me and for all of your lovely story alerts and favorites, they mean so very much, in ways I can't even begin to express. -KB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cause it's been a while: Scene- New Year's Eve, Castle and Beckett out to dinner. Castle dropped the big 'K' word (as in 'kids') and Paula just arrived on the scene... **

**Oh, and I don't own Castle. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Kate walked to the bathroom quickly, feeling a familiar knot of uncertainty tightening in her stomach, wishing that it was only hunger pangs, but knowing good and well that it had everything to do with Castle's casual reference to having children with _her_. As she entered the bathroom, she caught her reflection in the mirror, struck by the apprehension she saw in her eyes. While she truly hated running away from the issue like this, she needed a moment to think.

Resting her hands on the counter, Kate took a few measured breaths and tried to wade through the emotions and thoughts suddenly surrounding her. She had thought she was prepared for the revved up pace of their relationship up to this point, but this, _this_ was really testing her.

It wasn't as if the _general_ idea of whether Castle considered having more children hadn't popped into her mind every now and then, even before they were dating. Listening to him recount stories of Alexis growing up and seeing the infectious smile that transformed his face as he spoke of her had always prompted questions in Kate's mind as to whether he had considered having more children.

The uncertainty swirling in her brain also wasn't due to any lack of proof that he was a wonderful parent. Kate had witnessed firsthand how he was not only a devoted father, but how he also had managed to nurture a friendship with his daughter that Kate felt was seen less and less frequently between parents and their children. In the age of texting, Twitter, and Skype, she appreciated how Castle made a point to spend at least one night a week with Alexis doing some father-daughter activity that required real face-to-face time.

A grin made its way to Kate's face as she recalled the time she had interrupted an elaborate laser-tag game, a perennial favorite of theirs. But she had also come to know that their time together was just as likely to be spent doing something quite ordinary like cooking dinner together or playing cards. Kate viewed Castle's relationship with Alexis as something truly sacred and seeing him relish his role as father was not only endearing, but also quite attractive to her. Even if from time to time he joked about his "bad influences" on Alexis, she knew that he actually took parenthood quite seriously. Her heart clenched as she thought how it was actually quite flattering that he would consider having children with her.

_Maybe. Someday..._

What frustrated her a little was the fact that he seemed to want everything _all at once_ in their relationship. In some ways she knew this shouldn't surprise her. He could be very impatient and impulsive at times, evidence of the Lost Boy-spirit that would always live inside of him. While she had come to love this part of him, it sometimes overshadowed his common sense. Between the 12 hour work days they already spent together, his recent attempts to share nearly every night of the week with her, and now this talk of children (even if it was just a hypothetical), Kate couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed.

Although she was truly making an effort _not _to fall into the pattern of her past, cutting men loose when things got too serious, she realized the brakes needed a little tapping before they spun off course. There was no need to rush things after all. They simply needed to take a step back, _together_, and put the metaphorical horse back before the cart.

Kate had already decided that she was ready to address the most obvious issue at hand- acknowledging their relationship to the rest of their friends and family. She figured she would just have to spell it out, explain that while she wasn't ready for talk of children, she did want to things to move forward with him. She had to admit, despite any apprehension she felt, she really _was_ happy with how things were going overall.

A pleasant shudder ran through her body, knowing she couldn't ignore how the more time she spent with him, the more she felt that she _needed_ him. It was also becoming quite apparent that, not only did she love him, but that her heart was closer and closer to choosing him as her "one and done".

Kate shook her head and chuckled to herself, feeling a little silly at being tucked away in a bathroom stall having a mini-meltdown while there was a great party going on outside. They would talk about all of these issues soon, but for right now, she just wanted to go back to the bar and enjoy the rest of her night with her date.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughter as two woman entered the ladies room and two sets of heels came into view from under the door- one a strappy gold heel, the other a deep purple suede stiletto. Kate reached to open the stall door, but quickly paused as the women continued their conversation.

"Hey- did you see him at the bar? The 'White Whale' himself!" said the purple stiletto, turning to face the mirror.

Kate almost gasped at the sound of Castle's old nickname. She hadn't heard it used since the benefit they had attended together undercover years ago. This reference to Castle by what she assumed were complete strangers jolted Kate into facing another realization: although _she_ had come to know the real Richard Castle, there was still a certain image of him circulating in various gossip circles around the city, an image that she would need to come to terms with now that she was in a relationship with him.

"He was talking to the woman with the annoyingly perfect hair in that _gaudy_ silver dress. Probably his newest fling."

Kate touched her hair instinctively and then glanced down at her dress, her hands subconsciously gliding down over her hips in recognition of the fact that they were referring to her.

_Gaudy? I'll show them "gaudy"..._

Her annoyance was growing exponentially and it was taking all her self-control not to swing the door open and introduce these women to the no-nonsense-homicide detective-side of herself. She took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions. She hated the idea that she was essentially hiding, but she also didn't want to give these women the satisfaction of knowing that their comments had affected her by storming out like some raging, jealous girlfriend. She reluctantly decided to wait it out for the time being, plus, she was a _little_ curious as to what else they had to say.

"I _knew _I recognized him as someone famous! Really haven't heard much about him lately. Guess he's getting older and can't handle the pace," snickered the voice atop the strappy gold heel in such a way that Kate could tell she was quite young. "But, I'll give it to him- he still looks good."

"Mmhm. _Damn _good. I am _such_ a _huge_ fan of his! I've read _all _of his books at least twice. Even downloaded them all on my Kindle, _and_ I have all the hardcovers too."

"Oh my gosh, Sara- me too! His stories are brilliant. The mysteries, they're so _intense_, and his love scenes, oh my gosh- _super hot_," exclaimed the other woman with such over-the-top enthusiasm that Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes behind the closed door.

"Did I ever tell you_- I met_ him once!"

This caused Kate's eyebrows to shoot up for a second.

_This should be interesting._

"A few years ago at the launch party for his last Derrick Storm book. Even got his autograph that night...on my _chest_," the woman named Sara said triumphantly, unable to suppress a giggle at the end.

"Sara! Really?"

"Hey, _he_ offered," she replied. "I remember this woman at the party telling me he's notorious for picking up women at his book parties. Takes 'em back to his place for a 'bedtime' story, _if_ you know what I mean," she finished, dropping her voice before laughing in unison with the other woman. Kate heard water rushing into the sink as her cheeks suddenly flushed with anger.

_Who ARE these people?_

She knew that while Castle had scribbled his artistic "John Hancock" across his fair share of chests over the years, this was the _public_ image he had created for himself, not the real Richard Castle. She closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that the inane comments of a couple of drunk fans shouldn't have this effect on her, but the implication that Castle slept with any woman that shoved her chest in his face irked her, really irked her, especially since she had Castle's number when it came to women-_literally_ had his number. Oh yes, they had played that game- the numbers game- as a sort of joke one night when they both had a little too much of a 2005 Pinot Noir that he brought over to her place.

She opened her eyes, exhaling softly in frustration at the memory of that night. She had been almost as guilty as these women in her speculation about Castle's amorous exploits, recalling how she had been unable to contain her surprise when his "number" had been significantly lower than what she had imagined. She could still see the hint of sadness in his eyes at her assumption that there was more truth than fiction behind the playboy rumors. He had quickly reminded her that he had been married for nearly half of his adult life, not to mention his long term relationship in college with Kyra Blaine.

"I'll bet he's done a lot of "storytelling" over the years!" she continued.

"I know right? He's written like a _dozen_ books, most of them bestsellers. So you do the math!" the other woman chimed in.

Kate could feel the heat spreading now, making its way past her face and up to her scalp. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this annoyed.

_A dozen books? And they call themselves "fans"? Alright. That's it. _

She suddenly felt that she'd rather risk making a scene than stand in silence for one more second. Even though it had gone unused, Kate flushed the toilet as her way of announcing her presence, pulling the stall door open forcefully, making sure she caught their attention as she pushed past them towards the sinks.

She studied the two women with a cold stare, smirking a bit as she realized that she was correct in judging their age; they were barely legal to drink_. _Kate watched as their eyes widened in recognition, realizing that she was the woman they had seen with Castle at the bar. They instantly diverted their stares to the floor, their comments about Kate's dress undoubtedly crossing their minds.

She turned on the faucet, the sound of the water slicing through the awkward silence that now filled the room. She found that her anger dissipated surprisingly quickly, almost as quickly as it had boiled up inside of her. She knew that while telling them off would make her feel better in the short term, she couldn't go around shooting her mouth off every time someone made some false accusation about Castle. Besides, this bathroom was as close to him as they were going to get tonight, she would make sure of that.

As she ran her hands under the warm water, her eyes drifted back to their reflections in the mirror where the women pretended to fix their hair and make-up in silence. Kate grinned. While she wouldn't make a scene, she just couldn't resist saying something to them, especially since they didn't even seem to have their facts straight about Castle's writing.

"You know...what you said about him? You're quite mistaken," Kate said matter-of-factly to the two women, now slack-jawed at the fact that she was addressing them. "It's _24_. He's written 24 books and _16 _were bestsellers," she said, a bit of pride seeping into her voice.

She shut off the water, turning away for a moment to get a paper towel before she continued.

"Of course, _true fans_ would know that," she continued, casually tossing the paper towel in the trash can before heading towards the door. She gave them each a pointed look as she walked past. "You should probably get your facts straight before discussing his works and think twice before spreading any other _false_ information you may have heard about him. Speaking as someone who knows him, I can tell you he really does cherish his fans and he'd be _very_ disappointed to hear such die-hard groupies as yourselves know so little about him."

She stopped, one hand on the door, casting her final words over her shoulder as she exited. "Though, you were right about one thing. His stories are _very_ _intense_..." A sultry smile crept on her lips as she finally swung the door open, allowing the rest of her words to be swallowed by the sounds of revelry pouring from the bar.

"Especially those _bedtime_ stories."

* * *

Back at the bar, Castle spun his body around to face Paula completely as she promptly leaned over to give him a rough peck on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Paula," he said smiling as he took a sip of his drink casually, hoping that she hadn't seen Kate make her hasty exit. He really didn't feel like having to address the status of their relationship with another person tonight, even if she was one of his most trusted confidants.

Paula stole the drink out of Castle's hands, her eyes shifting and catching Kate's figure as she ducked into the bathroom. "Hmm. Maybe not alone after all? I may have had a few of these already, but if I'm not mistaken, wasn't that the lovely Detective Beckett stepping away to powder her nose?"

Castle nodded slowly, causing Paula's eyebrows to shoot up momentarily in shock at his admission before a tipsy smirk crept onto her face.

"Well, well, well! So you _finally_ landed her after all this time," she said, swaying a bit as she attempted to steady herself against the edge of the bar with her elbow, her other hand landing on Castle's chest. "I honestly was beginning to think you were going to have to be content with your Heat/Rook love scenes, the way you've been tip-toeing around your obvious desire to get her in the sack all this time. Finally worked up the courage to make a move, eh, Ricky?"

Castle felt his body stiffen a bit a her implication that he was only interested in Kate for sex, but he knew it was mostly the alcohol talking. That, and Paula was of the call-like-I-see-it camp. He supposed that to those that weren't able to witness their interactions as partners everyday at work, it could appear that that his continued relationship with the NYPD detective was grounded more in the thrill of the chase than mutual respect and friendship.

The feeling of something wet dripping onto his hand snapped him back to reality as he watched Paula and his drink sloshing against the barstool. He shook his head, taking the glass from her hands and watching as the dark liquid came dangerously close to spilling over a second time. He had known Paula for almost 10 years and her overindulgence at big events and special occasions was fairly predictable, but tonight she was pretty far gone, even for her.

He wondered if it was even worth trying to explain to Paula the nature of his new relationship with Kate; at this point, he wasn't sure she would recall much of their conversation anyway. Nevertheless, he didn't want the last thing that Paula remembered about their conversation tonight to be that he was "just" sleeping with Kate, so he decided that denial was still his best mode of defense.

"It's not what you're thinking, Paula. We're not sleeping together," he paused as Paula rolled her eyes in a way that would have made Kate proud. Even drunk, there was no fooling her.

"If that's the way you want to play it- fine. I guess it's not _really_ my concern, except unfortunately _all_ of your business is my business in this business." She paused to flag the bartender down for a drink. Castle sat motionless for a few seconds, digesting her drunken redundancy, before turning to the bartender and shaking his head in a definitive "no", mouthing "water" as he placed a napkin on the bar in front of Paula. She turned her attention back to Rick with a scowl as a glass of water appeared in front of her, but begrudgingly drank half of it in three quick slurps from her straw.

"Look, what I mean is, I need to know these things so when the rumor-mongers start their spinning of the proverbial relationship-gossip mill, I'll know how to respond, how to protect you... and _her,_ for that matter."

Castle smiled at Paula. Despite her current state, he knew she really did have his best interests at heart. He glanced over to the bathroom doors, anticipating Kate's return at any moment, and considered what Paula was saying. Maybe it _would_ be useful if Kate and Paula talked sometime about strategies to handle the inevitable questions from prying reporters, but he quickly shelved the idea, knowing Kate would never go for it. At least for now, they needed to work through the details of how they were going to tell people about their relationship privately.

"Paula, as nice as that is, we don't need anyone to _protect_ us." He leaned towards his agent, knowing that he had to throw Paula a bone or she'd never quit harassing him. "Look, yes, there have been some _advances _in our friendship as of late, but Kate's a private person. Even if there was something more substantial between us, I don't think she'd be ready to have you review media etiquette just yet." Castle caught a flash of silver in his peripheral vision and shot Kate a pleading look of "I'm sorry" as she made her way through the crowd.

Kate paused as she exited the bathroom, instantly recognizing the woman standing beside Castle. She could tell by his expression that he assumed she was going to be upset, so Kate took a deep breath and did her best give him a reassuring smile back. As she made her way through the crowd, she debated about whether to give Paula the news. She was one of Rick's friends after all.

_Oh, why the hell not? _

Truthfully, Kate wouldn't be surprised if the savvy literary agent had already figured it out by now anyway.

"Well, at least you admit there is _something_ going on between you two!" Paula exclaimed a little loudly as she sucked the last of the water from her glass and set it down forcefully on the bar. She realized that he was no longer focusing on her, however, and followed his line of sight until she saw Kate approaching, noting how Castle's eyes lit up with shear adoration as the detective made her way towards them.

Paula leaned in, pretending to straighten his tie and whispered, "You never could pull one over on me, Rick, even if I am a bit tipsy..."

"A bit!" Rick laughed, pulling his head back with a jerk. "Look, we'll continue this discussion another time, Paula."

"Fine. If you insist on pretending like you two are just out on a friendly dinner, then I'll go along with it," Paula said, winking at him as Kate arrived at the bar.

"Detective Beckett! Good to see you and happy New Year," she said, embracing Kate in a lopsided hug and pressing her cheek against the detective's in greeting.

"Happy New Year to you too, Paula. And please, it's _Kate_," she said stepping back, leaning into Castle a bit.

"Well, _Kate, _you look gorgeous, as always. I was just telling Ricky here that he's certainly lucky that to have such a generous friend like you who would agree to go to dinner with him on such short notice," Paula said, throwing a you-can-thank-me-later look in Castle's direction, obviously pleased with herself that she had come up with a cover for him so quickly. "Wouldn't have wanted a reservation like this to go to waste just because Rick's date cancelled on him last minute. This events company is great. You're going to _love_ the food."

Kate flinched a little at Paula's words. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised that Castle had apparently come up with a story to explain why they were out together, but she found herself wishing that he had just told Paula the truth.

"Yes, well- what are friends for?" Kate replied, shooting Castle a fake smile complete with an extra bat of her eyelashes, unable to hide her annoyance at being labeled as the substitute date. She knew she couldn't really fault him for lying since she had barely become comfortable with the fact that they would be more open about their relationship.

"Oh, and by the way, Rick, I've been meaning to tell you. I signed this very talented and very _hot _new writer who just moved here from Chicago. She doesn't know a soul here in New York, so I thought I would introduce you to her. Trust me she's _definitely_ your type- blond and busty."

She saw Kate purse her lips and the unmistakable look of jealousy flashing in her eyes. Paula was cunning and even with the booze clouding her mind, she was determined to get one of them to admit they were a couple before making her exit.

"Assuming you're available?" she continued, directing her question back to Castle who shifted uncomfortably on the stool, glaring back at her. He knew she was putting him on the spot deliberately, trying to force his hand.

"I uh...sure. I guess I could show her around, introduce her to some people," he replied, trying to sound as neutral as possible. He heard Kate inhale sharply at his response, and he debated for a split second about saying something to stop Paula's little ruse before she made any other inflammatory statements. But Paula didn't give him a chance to act as she leaned back in to give him a kiss on the cheek, before shaking her head a bit, conceding that she was not going to get an admission from either of them tonight.

"Great! I'll give her your number then. I'm sure you two will hit it off!" Paula exclaimed. "Anyway, it was great seeing you two, but I've abandoned my date long enough," Paula said turning to Kate. "Have fun tonight. I know you'll keep him in line," Paula said with a wink and giving her hand a quick squeeze before making her way to one of the small tables where a dark-haired man in a tux was seated. Paula turned and waved back towards the bar before taking a seat.

Castle returned her wave, exhaling loudly as he turned to Kate who was still staring in Paula's direction. He placed his hands on her arms, turning her to face him.

"_Blond and busty_?" Kate said raising an eyebrow accusingly.

"Look, Paula's had a lot to drink so just ignore her comments. And I think you know by now that I prefer..." Castle's voice faltered as Kate took a step closer to him, her expression changing as she opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it quickly. He had expected her to be annoyed, angry even, but instead he saw only disappointment in her eyes which caused him to feel confused. "Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out tentatively to grab her hands.

Kate turned her head away, staring over his shoulder, struggling to put into words how she felt. She knew that she could deal with fangirls gossiping in bathrooms and could probably even stomach reading articles in the paper falsely linking him to the next most eligible bachelorette to grace the New York social scene. But now, more than ever, she realized that what she _couldn't_ handle was the thought of Castle's friends thinking he was still on the market, that they were "just friends" and work partners. She wanted the "Paulas" in their lives to know that they were something more now.

"Nothing. It's just...you could have told her about us, you know?" she said allowing him to pull her closer so she stood between his knees as he sat on the bar stool.

Castle's eyes widened in surprise. "No, I didn't know. I was still under the impression that you weren't ready for our 'big reveal' just yet," he said softly, lowering his head to make eye contact with her.

"Well, I'm not saying I want you to have one of those little planes blazing a declaration of your love in smoke across the skyline of Manhattan just yet," she paused as Castle's eyes lit up with excitement as he interrupted her, "Hey, that is a great..."

Kate cocked her head. "Don't even _think_ about it, Castle." His shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he quickly recovered as he felt her moving closer, her fingers tracing along his upper thighs as she spoke. "Look, I didn't know I was ready to have it all out in the open either, but I mean, we have to move forward sometime, right? I at least want people that are important to us to know..." she said softly, edging ever closer to him.

Castle couldn't help but smile at her little confession. She never failed to surprise him.

"I don't want Paula or anyone else setting you up with the next celebutante-of-the-month," she continued, feeling his hands circling her waist and bringing her closer to him. She glanced down, focusing on his tie, her brow furrowing a bit as she continued. "I want them to know that you're, well, you're...mine."

Castle grinned as she lifted her eyes to his face. He breathed deeply, the faint scent of her perfume coupled with her words causing his entire body to pulse with happiness.

"Okay, so first off, I don't date celebutantes. And second, Paula was just pushing our buttons. Knowing her, she was probably trying to get a rise out of you with that whole hot-author-from-Chicago story..." Castle said smiling at the little flush of red that instantly hit Kate's cheeks. He knew she would be a little annoyed that Paula had pulled one over on her. "And third... 'mine'? Wow. That's quite bold of you, Detective," he said teasingly.

Kate narrowed her eyes, leaning towards him seductively as she draped her arms over his shoulders, bringing her face level with his. "That's right. Is that a problem for you, Mr. Castle?" she continued, eyeing him now in an almost predatory way.

"Nope. Definitely not a problem," he choked out, licking his lips expectantly. He suddenly felt that if she didn't kiss him in the next few seconds, he would certainly pass out from his need to feel her.

"Good," she finished, leaning so close that she had him pinned back against the edge of the bar. She smiled mischievously as her hands slipped further over his shoulders, her chest pressing against his with just the right amount of pressure to drive him wild. "So tell me something, is Paula looking at us right now?"

"What? Paula? Uh, she's kinda the last thing on my mind right about now..." he whispered as Kate leaned her head in further.

"Well, I was hoping to push _her _buttons a little bit by having her witness this. But screw it- I'm going to kiss you anyway," she managed to say as her lips met his firmly. She pulled back after a few seconds, Castle's fingers kneading into her hips in protest. She smiled as he refused to let her move away any further, leaning forward and brushing his lips to hers delicately before finally breaking away to speak. His gaze shifted briefly over Kate's shoulder and he couldn't help but grin.

"Well, I believe your mission is accomplished. Her eyes are, how shall I say it, 'bugging out of her head'," he said, referring to the look of utter shock on Paula's face.

Kate recaptured his gaze, putting a little space between them as she spoke, "Yea, well, normally, I'm not big on PDA, but there are always exceptions."

"Could've fooled me," he said tweaking the top of her butt gently with his hand, earning himself a classic Beckett glare in return. "As I recall, weren't _you_ the one that kissed _me _first in a ballroom packed _full_ of people a few short weeks ago?" he poked, referring to the very innocent but effective first kiss she had bestowed on him at the holiday benefit.

One side of Kate's mouth turned up slowly at the memory of that night, almost blushing at the things he had done to her. "All I'm saying is, don't expect a repeat of that...anytime..." Kate paused, enjoying the way his hand had suddenly skipped up to her lower back, creating a wave of energy that caused her to forget that they were once again in a room full of people. "...soon."

"Is that a fact? So that was just for Paula's benefit then? _ Marking your territory,_ so to speak?" he said tauntingly enjoying how she seemed to melt under his caresses.

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to reveal just how _good _it felt to have him touch her. She straightened herself as his hand fell back to her waist.

"Hmm. I suppose, a little bit," Kate continued as they stood to go check with the hostess about their table.

"Well, feel free to mark away," Castle said cheekily. "But just remember, I bruise easily."

Kate glanced towards him, lowering her voice so only he could hear what she was about to say. "Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind for when I get you back to the hotel suite later," she countered without missing a beat. "I'll be _very_ gentle," she whispered tracing her finger down the center of his shirt.

His eyes widened with admiration at how she had matched his innuendo so effortlessly. "And you say _I'm_ terrible? Miss Beckett, what ever will I do with you?" he chided lightly.

She shrugged her shoulder slightly. "Surprise me," she said with a wink and a wicked smile.

Castle could only shake his head as they had arrived at the hostess area.

_Oh, Kate. I fully intend to._

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Long time between updates, I know. :(**

**Still not sure I'm happy with this chapter. I almost deleted the 'fangirls scene', but I wanted to explore a little of how Kate might deal with Castle's public persona. Also wanted to expand a bit on her feelings regarding how quickly their relationship has blossomed. **

**Oh, and I don't know how many bestsellers he's written- I made that up, but I'll happily correct it if someone can find that little piece of trivia. :)**

**Would love to hear any thoughts, critiques. **

**Anyway, aforementioned "surprises" to come (likely of the M-rated variety).**

**;) -KB**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they reached the end of their entrees-scallops with a champagne mushroom risotto for her, a pecan crusted pork tenderloin with wild rice for him- both were starting to feel the relaxing effects of the several very generous glasses of wine they each had consumed through the last three courses of their meal. Kate lifted her glass, swirling the burgundy colored liquid a bit with her wrist, and watched as the legs of the wine left small arcs sliding down the inside of the glass. All the nervous energy surrounding the earlier events of the evening and where they stood in their relationship had been tempered by the delicious food and drink as well as the sound of Castle's soothing voice as he had recounted his and Alexis's trip to California over Christmas.

At Castle's request they were seated towards the back of the restaurant in order to offer them a little more privacy. As he spoke, he studied Kate from across the table, silently wishing that he had possessed the foresight to request the banquet-style booth so that he could be sitting a bit closer to his date at this moment. As it was, he had to be content to watch in amusement as she casually helped herself to a bite of wild rice off his plate. He sighed softly, trying to subdue his ridiculous envy of the cool metal fork as it passed between her lips.

"Paula was right. The food here is _wonderful_," she said, crossing the fork on her plate and leaning back in her chair feeling completely content. The waiter cleared their plates quietly, scraping the breadcrumbs off the tablecloth before topping off both of their wine glasses. "So where were Alexis and Ashely headed tonight?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table.

"Somewhere near Times Square. They wanted to be near 'the action'," Castle said, sipping on his wine. "They were going to try and sneak past the police barricades after dinner and watch the ball drop. I told her I would get her a reservation at one of the restaurants _in_ Times Square, that way they didn't have to fight their way in the crowds, but she vetoed my idea. 'Where's the fun in that?' she told me." He paused and grinned, recalling the mischievous glint in Alexis's eyes when she had told him her plans for the evening.

"Ha! Well, looks like 'Little Castle' has more of 'Big Castle' in her than you thought," Kate said watching as Rick's smile faded a bit, a thoughtful and introspective look replacing it.

"Yea. That's what I'm sort of worried about," he said, sounding a bit deflated.

Kate reached out and patted the back of his hand that was resting on the table. "They'll be _fine_. You have to do Times Square on New Years at least _once_ in your life. Better to do it while you're still young."

"Yea, she's still young, but she's growing up fast," he murmured, sighing as his eyes focused on the small flame of the votive candle in the center of the table. "Hell, she's _grown_. I can't _believe_ she'll be going to college soon. You know, she's already talking about places to visit this summer. And most of them are _not_ in the Tri-State area," he said dejectedly.

Kate gave him an empathetic smile as she squeezed his hand. "Rick, it's _good_ that she explores all her options now. That way, when she makes a decision, she won't question her choice, she won't wonder 'what if'."

"I know. But I mean, why can't she stay here? We have NYU, Columbia, Princeton's just a stone's throw. But she's talking _California_ ever since we got back. Well, ever since we got back _and_ since she discovered that Ashley is dead set on Stanford or USC." Kate felt his hand clenching a little bit against the table as he continued.

"I _really_ don't like the idea of her following him out there. What if they don't work out? The only other soul she knows out there is Meredith, and that's not exactly reassuring. I mean, besides her _boyfriend_, what does California have that New York doesn't? Sure, they have impeccable weather almost year round and gorgeous beaches. Did I tell you she wants to learn how to _surf_ now?" he said with an exasperated sigh. "She's far too fair-skinned to be out in the sun like that all the time. Plus, she absolutely _hates_ it when she gets all freckly. She'll have skin cancer by the time she's 30 if she moves out there..."

Kate smiled affectionately, glad that he felt comfortable sharing all this intimate information about Alexis with her, but also finding it slightly amusing at how he was already pouting his daughter's completely hypothetical move to the West Coast when she hadn't even _applied_ to college yet. "Well, we can always send her care packages with wide-brimmed hats, long sleeved shirts, and SPF 70 sunblock," Kate said lightly, trying to interject a little humor into the conversation. Castle glanced up, noting how she had dropped 'we' into the conversation so freely, and realizing he liked the sound of it quite a bit.

"Good idea," he said feeling his mood starting to improve. "I guess I really should come to terms with the possibility of her ending up somewhere other than New York. I don't blame her for wanting to get out of the City. She's been here her whole life. Besides, everyone tells me California really is a great place to live, and the universities are top-notch. It basically has everything she could want..."

"Well, I wouldn't say _everything_..." Kate said softly. He looked up, searching her face and raising his eyebrows questioningly. "_You_, silly. Don't you think that _you_ being here in New York is going to play more than a small factor in her decision on where she goes? She _adores_ you!" She moved her hand to cover his fingers, allowing her fingertips to graze the dips between his knuckles and continue to the back of his hand.

"So you're telling me I'm supposed to rely on my fatherly charms to trump surfing and long walks on the beach with her boyfriend?" he asked skeptically.

"No. What I'm _saying_ is that you should trust Alexis. She's deciding on her education, something she takes seriously from what you've told me, so I would imagine she'll take into account having her family nearby for support. You've raised a very intelligent and independent young woman, Rick, so she'll make good decisions no matter where she ends up," Kate offered reassuringly, but she could see he was still fretting a bit by the way his fingers tapped against the tablecloth. "Look at me, Rick." She smiled as his eyes found hers. "She'll _always_ be your daughter. She'll _always_ love you, regardless of geography."

"Thanks." He exhaled with a grin, covering her hand with his. "I know what you're saying is right, as usual. But, it's been the two of us for so long. I'd be lying if I said that I won't be a little sad, and lonely, no matter where she goes."

Kate's heart twisted at the forlorn look on his face, the desire to hug him causing her skin to tingle. "Well, being a little sad is completely allowed. But I don't think you'll be too _lonely_... After all, you'll _always_ have your _mother_," Kate said with a wink and a playful nudge of her foot against his leg beneath the relative privacy that the draping of the tablecloth afforded.

"Wow. Thanks. You really know how to cheer a guy up," he said dryly, but returning her wink with one of his own.

"Seriously though, I have no doubt that you'll stay distracted with writing. Plus, the precinct will keep always keep you busy." Kate paused, nibbling on her lower lip. "And if you really get _that_ lonely, I _suppose_ I could come over and keep you company sometimes," she said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, I'm already counting on that," he said softly, allowing his hand to journey past her wrist to rest lightly on her forearm. "About that-I have a very important question for you." He paused, a pensive expression clouding his eyes. "I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel like now is as good a time as any to find out..." he paused, eyeing her seriously from across the table. Kate felt her breath catch in her chest, hoping that he wasn't going to make another grand statement about their future together.

A crooked grin teased at his lips as he saw her stiffen a bit. "Do you play laser tag?" he finally asked, his eyebrows moving up expectantly.

Kate felt herself relax immediately and shook her head at him in amusement, knowing that he had purposefully been dramatic to mess with her. "Nope," she said with a devilish grin, already having decided that he deserved a little payback for that. "_But_ I do have _other _games I enjoy playing," she continued, lowering her voice a bit and at the same time slipping her shoe off under the table, her bare foot making its way to his pant leg, rubbing gently. Castle couldn't help but jump a little at the sensation, his eyes widening in surprise.

_What has gotten into her?_

He felt that she was probably just trying to take his mind off Alexis, but he quickly decided that he was more than fine with her chosen tactics. As she worked her foot along his leg, his mouth started to go dry, and he found himself instinctively reaching for his water glass, taking several large sips before continuing the conversation.

"Are you attempting to distract me from my 'woe-is-me' talk about Alexis?"

"Are you complaining?" she said with a coy smile.

"No, _definitely_ not." He brought his legs together, capturing her ankle firmly between his lower calves and halting her movements. Castle had found that while he could match Kate's verbal flirtation any day, when it came to the physical teasing, even with his A-game, he found it difficult to compete with her. She shot him a look of surprise at his maneuver, but resisted trying to move her foot any further.

"So what are these games you're alluding to?"

"Well, let's see... We'd start off _slow_ and _easy_. Something to, you know, _warm you up_..." she lowered her voice, bring her body forward on the edge of her chair as he mirrored her movements. He felt his breaths coming more quickly, hoping she was going to pick up where she had left off with her suggestive texts earlier in the night. "_Go Fish_, perhaps?" Kate said as she leaned back in her chair smugly. Castle shook his head, giving her a look of disapproval.

"Oh. Too _easy_ for you? Okay, then. Maybe something that requires more _effort, _something more..._ stimulating_..." she continued, freeing her foot from between his legs and tracing her toes up to his knee before sliding them slowly back down his leg. The delicate friction she created caused him to shift a little in his chair, earning Kate a triumphant grin. "...like _Scrabble_?"

Castle shut his eyes for a split second, willing his voice not to crack as he spoke. "Scrabble, eh? Your funeral," he countered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I would _so_ _dominate_ you in Scrabble. Words are my thing after all," he said regaining his composure with a smirk. He watched as she leaned forward again, this time resting her weight on her forearms laid flat against the table. The fabric of her dress hung loosely at the already low neckline, giving Castle a perfect view of the valley of skin between her breasts and making it excruciatingly difficult for him not to stare.

"_Dominate_, huh? _Always_ _so_..._cocky,_" Kate said, leaning in even closer.

"I'm not even going to touch that one," he said absorbing every second of her little game, watching how the candlelight danced off the shimmery fabric of her dress, making it appear as though her skin was sparkling in the shadows of the restaurant.

"Well, just so you're prepared, _Twister_ is _my thing_. Might not require brains, but you have to be _flexible_ to win." She lowered her voice, dropping her gaze to the tablecloth for a split second before meeting his hungry gaze again. "And, as you'll recall, I'm _quite_ flexible..." She traced her foot up his calf once more, this time sliding under the fabric of his pant leg before withdrawing her newly found torture device and slipping it back into her shoe effortlessly, sitting up with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I remember..." His mind was suddenly bombarded with images of just how limber she could be, and he felt like he was going a bit mad as she cast him a sultry look from over the rim of her wine glass. Every fiber in his body was protesting that she was still across the table from him, well out of his reach.

"Hey. What do you say, if we, uh, skip dessert here and get something at the hotel?" nodding his head in the general direction of the waiter to get his attention.

"Well, I was _really_ looking forward to dessert _here_..." She paused, pretending to be conflicted as she saw Castle already on the move, coming around behind her chair. He placed one hand on her arm, using the other to help pull her chair out from the table as she stood.

"Uh, don't you think we need to pay first?" she said turning her head to speak to him over her shoulder.

"It's already taken care of," he said as the hand on her shoulder slid down the contours of her spine slowly, finally settling in the small of her back, urging her towards the front of the restaurant. Castle almost grimaced at just how soft her skin was and at how he longed to feel that softness surround him.

"What about the palm reading and fortune telling..." She slowed their forward progress as they reached a bottleneck in the crowd. Castle responded by moving closer to her, his hand reaching to grip her waist, his breath heavy in her ear. "Thought you hated that stuff." He made the mistake of breathing her in and felt his chest burning a little from his sudden desire to taste her.

"Well, it could be fun to- Rick!" she hissed under her breath as he bestowed an airy kiss to the back of her neck just behind her ear causing her her stomach to tighten in surprise. She craned her neck around a little so he could hear her over the noise of the crowd as they started walking again. "Public place," she attempted in an authoritative voice, but her words escaping more as a throaty whisper.

He moved around to her side as they continued, squeezing past the crowd that had gathered near the bar entrance. "Ha- public place. Really? What about those shenanigans under the table with your foot just now..." he murmured, unable to resist stealing a proper kiss from her lips. The fact that Kate kissed back rather eagerly was not lost on either of them.

He smiled at her, feeling quite pleased that she wasn't denying any of it. "And lest we forget, _you_ opened the flood gates back at the bar earlier. I must say, your lack of self control tonight has been truly disappointing," he said sarcastically, tacking on a "tsk-tsk" sound as he shook his head. Kate turned to face him fully, doing her best to suppress a smile at the timing of his statement because at that very moment she was finding it extremely difficult not to pull him in for a slow, deep kiss.

"Well, there's a big difference between my _innocent_ kiss while you were seated on a barstool and you _attacking_ my neck as I'm trying to walk through a crowd in 4 inch heels," she said matter-of-factly, allowing Castle to help arrange her wrap over her shoulders. She glanced out the window, seeing a mix of sleet and small snowflakes coming down heavily outside. "Wow. It's really coming down. Come on, we should try and catch that cab," she said, grabbing his hand and breezing out the door to the taxi parked just in front of the restaurant.

She slid across the cool vinyl of the taxi's backseat feeling goose bumps erupt instantly on her legs followed quickly by a small shiver that ran from head to toe. Seeing that she was cold, Castle draped his coat over her lap, but not before he slipped one of his very warm hands between the wool coat and the bare flesh of her lower thigh, leveraging her closer to him. "The Plaza," he said to the cabbie simply, waiting a beat until he felt the car pull out into traffic before speaking to her.

"You're lucky this is going to be a short cab ride, my dear. Otherwise I might not be able to maintain this impressive level of self-control much longer," he said in a hushed tone, eyes focused forward as his fingers traced the slant of her knee under the coat and slid down to brush against the silky skin of her lower leg. Kate angled her head towards him as he brought his unoccupied hand and arm around her shoulder.

She felt a bit self-conscious at how her breathing had reflexively deepened from his almost careless caresses of her leg. Maybe it was the contrast of the cab's cold interior to the velvety warmth of his hand against her skin, or perhaps it was due to the lingering effects of the wine combined with the already dizzying feeling she normally got when he touched her. Whatever it was, Kate had never wanted him more than in that moment and she suddenly wished she could snap her fingers and they would be instantly transported into their hotel suite, more specifically into the _bed_ inside the hotel suite. She silently wondered how he had somehow managed to flip some switch deep inside of her, causing her desire for him to go from contained, smoldering ember to rocketing fireworks in a matter of a few minutes. She found her lips impulsively moving to the skin just below his jawline, allowing her mouth to linger a little longer than she had intended, her kiss obviously catching him by surprise as she felt his hand go still on her leg.

"What if I don't want you to maintain your self-control?" she murmured against his skin, trailing her lips across his pulse point a bit as she spoke. She felt the large muscles in his neck tensing a bit under her touch, and she knew from experience that this probably wasn't the only part of his body tightening at the moment.

He swallowed slowly as her hand found his under the coat covering her lower body, guiding his fingers past her knee along her inner thigh as she nipped at his neck again. "Kate..." he whimpered. "You're driving me...I feel...a bit crazy," he said turning so she could see the strangled look on his face.

As the cab slowed to a stop in front of the hotel, she paused, planting a lingering kiss on his lips as she whispered, "That makes two of us then."

* * *

**A/N: Don't shoot me for stopping here! The next chapter is mostly written and should be up soon. :D**

**Also, I started this before last episode, so my Ashley and Alexis are the same age with regards to the college stuff.**

**I don't know about you, but I'm counting the days until Monday with anticipation and a little sadness that the season is coming to a close. What a season it has been, right? Hopefully FF will tide us all over until the fall. **

**As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting and well, just for sharing your love of "Castle". -KB**


	7. Chapter 7

They made their way through the revolving door of the hotel one at a time. The warmth of the lobby wrapped around Kate's body almost as quickly as Castle's arm around her waist as he fell in step beside her. Kate leaned into him, feeling almost giddy at how she was going to _finally_ be alone with him. They had almost made it across the lobby when a grey-haired man with a neat mustache dressed in a navy suit approached them from behind the concierge desk.

"Rudolfo, hello!" Castle said, smiling and freeing his arm from Kate's waist to shake the older man's hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle. It's been a long time. Good to have you staying with us again," he said, with the faintest of eastern European accents that Kate couldn't quite place.

He shook Castle's hand in greeting before turning to her. "Miss Beckett, it's a pleasure," he said, dipping his head towards her before taking her fingers lightly and placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hello," Kate said softly, smiling at the old-fashioned greeting she had received, all the while the detective in her silently pondering why Castle would have stayed at the Plaza frequently enough for the concierge to know him by name, and why he knew _her _name for that matter.

"I've taken the liberty of having your belongings moved from your original suite to the Park View, similar to where you've stayed before, Mr. Castle. And you'll find a complimentary bottle of your favorite champagne is waiting for you in the room. Please let me know if you require anything further. Enjoy your stay," he said warmly, giving Kate a beaming smile.

"Thank you," Castle said, accepting the card key and shaking the man's hand firmly. "I'm sure we will."

Kate lowered her voice as they rounded the corner to the elevator bank. "So, _Mr. Castle_..." She watched as Castle pressed the elevator call button, unable to resist asking the obvious question as to why the concierge seemed to be so familiar with Rick and his tastes. "Just how many women have you entertained here in the past to warrant an upgrade to a park view suite on a busy holiday _and _a bottle of free champagne?" Kate said with a half-teasing grin tickling her lips as she glanced over her shoulder to assure they weren't being watched. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Only you," he said in a longing tone, dusting the thin skin above her collarbone, his warm lips earning a not-so-subtle rock of her hips against his. He resisted the temptation to pull her hips closer even as she pressed into him. Already semi-aroused by the cab ride, her little nudges were intensifying his need for her by the second, and he knew he wouldn't make it much past the elevator ride up to the suite if she kept going at this pace. Despite his slightly compromised physical state, he couldn't help but appreciate how her fingers dug into his lower back as his mouth inched its way up her neck to whisper the rest of his answer into her ear.

"I don't think Alexis counts, after all. Stayed here for a few weeks when I had some remodeling done on the loft awhile back. Plus, I discovered Rudolfo there is a big fan of my books. I get him advanced copies and he always takes care of me when I'm here." She could feel him grinning against her as he sucked gently on her skin. He withdrew his mouth, inhaling her heavenly scent. "Oh, and don't worry. Anyone I trust with advanced copies of my books is _very_ discreet, so I'm confident Rudy won't mention how he saw us necking here in the elevator lobby."

He chuckled a little as she pulled her head away. "What? Where?" Kate said spinning her face around to see if the concierge could see them. Seeing no one, she turned back to see a smile plastered across Castle's face.

"Ha. Made you look," he said pulling her back in quickly for a chaste kiss just as the elevator arrived.

"You're going to pay for that," Kate said, narrowing her eyes playfully and following him onto the elevator.

He pressed the button for their floor, turning to find Kate facing away from him, peering into the mirrored back wall of the elevator, her fingers tracing the faint oval of red on her lower neck where his lips had been a few moments before. He couldn't help but focus on how the dress hugged her backside in a very inviting way and he quickly moved to stand behind her. Their eyes met in the mirror, his mouth flashing a wicked grin as he raised his arms on either side of her to grip the metal rail that ran along the walls. Kate found her hips nestled snuggly between his forearms and she watched his reflection in the mirror as his lips found her again, this time selecting her shoulder for exploration.

"Sorry if I left a mark," he said between kisses, feeling her press back against him and noting how her eye lids fluttered a little with each touch of his lips to her flesh.

"Rick..." he heard her say feebly. Whether she said his name in protest or pleasure he couldn't be sure as his mind was currently preoccupied with how her firm curves were rubbing him in just the right place.

"God, Kate. I want you so badly," he breathed against her hair, watching as her lips parted a bit, her breath creating a faint fog on the cool glass of the mirror just in front of her lips. She pushed back against him firmly, nearly causing him to yelp as she turned around to face him. He was surprised to see how flushed she was as her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders, directing his mouth to her lips hungrily. Kate felt the searing warmth stretching up from her core as he rocked against her, moving his mouth down to the abused skin of her neck. Remembering the earlier mark, he moved past her neck, continuing his tasting of her as he dipped his mouth to the exposed skin of her chest just above the draping neckline of her dress.

She sucked her breath in sharply between her teeth, now fairly certain that when they reached the suite she wouldn't make it all the way to the bedroom before she let him rip her dress off and allowed his mouth to torment her anywhere it wanted right there in the entry way. Lost in the pulsing sensation created by his touch, Kate almost jumped as the elevator chimed that they had arrived at their floor. She gave a gentle push to Castle's chest to guide him to exit.

If he had been teetering on the edge of reason in the cab, he was now very close to plunging into the abyss of the insane for all eternity as he deepened their kiss, carefully walking her backwards towards the suite door a few meters down the hall. He fumbled with the key, finally sliding it into through the card reader and uttering a few choice swear words when the light flashed red and the knob refused to turn. He pulled away from her, trying a second time, but still was greeted by the same taunting flash of red light. Kate smirked as he exhaled in frustration.

"I miss the old fashioned metal keys," he said in a disgusted voice.

"Here," she said, taking the key from him, very amused that the technology savvy-Richard Castle had seemingly been rendered unable to operate a simple key card. She flipped the card ceremoniously, inserting it with the arrow facing up and in the correct direction. "Sometimes you need a women's touch. Gently, see?" she said swiping the card slowly with one hand as her other hand wandered below his belt to softly stroke the growing bulge residing there. Kate grinned widely, pleased with both the look of lust that graced Castle's face from her simple touch and with the flash of a green light indicating that they finally had access to the suite.

A motion-triggered light came on automatically as they entered the dark room, casting the suite in a soft glow as the door closed behind them. Kate took a few seconds to absorb what little she could see of the lavishly decorated sitting area before she felt Castle's hands sliding up her leg, bringing the fabric of her dress up along the way as he backed her towards the wall in the entry way. His teeth grazed her lower neck, nipping lightly as his fingers marched up her bare thigh, gripping her possessively as he angled his neck back up to her face, capturing her lips with an audible groan. She was just starting to work on his belt when she felt a vibration against her inner thigh and almost laughed as she realized it was coming from his pocket. Castle felt her lips pull away slightly, as his hand continued its upward journey to cup her rear.

"Uh, Mr. Castle, is that your cell phone buzzing in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she said faking a look of shock as best she could under the circumstances.

Castle barely missed a beat as he continued to caress her backside, pleased to find that she was wearing a thong. "Text," he murmured as he kissed her again firmly, his tongue sliding past her lips as his finger hooked along the strip of fabric that made the almost non-existent top of her underwear, teasing her relentlessly as his fingers extended to knead into the soft angle of muscle where inner thigh met her hot center. It was Kate's turn to groan now as she shifted her hips, trying to position his fingers where she so desperately wanted them. She inhaled sharply as she felt the same buzzing coming from his jacket pocket which had now had become precariously wedged against her lower abdomen. It stopped for a second and then continued, increasing in intensity, indicating that it was an incoming call.

"Dammit. Sorry, better answer it," he said murmuring against her lips. "Might be Alexis."

He pulled his hands away from her, running them through his hair as he exhaled and looked at the caller ID to see that, indeed, the now missed call was from his daughter. The text message flashed on his screen as he acknowledged the call.

_Call me when u get this._

The sudden surge of panic that something might be wrong with his only child was enough to quash his hormones that had been raging just a few seconds earlier.

"Is everything alright?" Kate said, the worried look apparent on his face even in the low light.

"I dunno," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's just past 11:30. I hope they didn't try to go to Times Square in this weather," Castle said the worry now seeping into his voice as he hit the speed dial for Alexis's phone.

"Hey, Daddy! Happy New Year!" Alexis's chipper voice greeted after just one ring.

Castle exhaled a breath, nodding to Kate in reassurance that everything was okay.

"What's up pumpkin?" he said squeezing her hand as Kate smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She heard Alexis's bubbly voice coming from the phone before she reluctantly dropped his hand and stepped away to look at the view of Central Park which was quickly becoming blanketed in a glittering white.

"Yea, we had a great time at dinner." He paused listening to the phone for a few moments. "Well, I'm glad you decided not to go to Times Square and to just watch the ball drop where it's safe and warm inside. Uh-huh, Kate's here. Just made it back to the hotel ourselves. Yea, I'll tell her you say 'hi'," Castle said, watching as she circled back to him and began to loosen his tie. She pulled gently at the fabric, bringing his face and the phone closer to her so her voice would reach the phone's speaker. "Happy New Year's, Alexis," she said, before brushing her lips to Rick's ear and murmuring, "I'm going to change."

Castle grabbed her wrist, a disappointed frown on his face as he mouthed the word 'wait' several times in her direction. Kate smirked back at him knowing his pleas stemmed from the fact that he was going to miss out on the opportunity to "help" her remove her dress. She allowed him to pull her back towards him as he angled the phone away from his mouth and whispered pleadingly in her ear, "Please wait." He caressed her lower back softly, but she shook her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, smiling tauntingly as she backed away, grabbing her overnight bag before slipping into the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm still here, sweetie," he said, slightly miffed that Kate hadn't waited for him. As he listened to Alexis talk about her date, he decided he would go ahead and get changed into something more comfortable himself. He quickly stripped down to just his boxers, slipping into on of the hotel's signature plush terry cloth robes hanging in the closet before returning to the sitting area as Alexis wrapped up their conversation.

"Yea, we can do lunch tomorrow. Kate has plans, I think. But I'll invite her. Love you too sweetie..." he said, ending the phone call just as he heard the bathroom door opening.

"Hey, I know you have plans tomorrow..." His voice trailed off as Kate emerged from the bathroom, casting him a teasing grin. His tongue suddenly felt heavy and awkward in his own mouth as he realized she had traded her sexy dress for an even sexier black silk nightgown barely long enough to qualify as more than a silk shirt, complete with a thin strip of fabric along the top that tied in the shape of a bow between her half-covered breasts. Kate walked to the silver wine bucket sitting on the marble topped coffee table, noting the tray of assorted chocolate dipped cookies and strawberries to accompany the champagne. She made a production of leaning over slightly as she lifted the bottle from the ice and was pleased to find Castle staring at the upper part of her leg as he approached her side.

"Rudy certainly does know how to take care of you," Kate said turning the expensive bottle in her hands, before removing the foil cap and untwisting the wire from around the cork.

Outwardly she managed to appear unfazed as Castle's hands lightly touched the fabric of her gown just above her hips. However, her heart was thumping at a fairly steady clip as she reached for the bar towel and twisted the bottle from the cork with a soft pop, feeling Castle's caresses deepen through the thin fabric. She breathed deeply as his fingers roamed her torso, filling the two flutes with the golden bubbles.

"This is _so_ not what I'm used to. What happened to your usual bedroom attire?" he questioned feeling the softness of the silk as he ran his fingers up and down the fabric, all the while his eyes studying her body reverently.

"Well, it's sort of a special occasion being New Years, our first date and all. Plus, you didn't think I was going to wear a ratty Yankees t-shirt and your boxers to sleep in at the Plaza, did you? Champagne?" He accepted the glass as she moved away to select a small strawberry from the tray. She nibbled delicately on the chocolate coating, all the while eyeing his bare chest through the open front of the robe and quickly deciding she'd rather be nibbling on _him_.

"Well truthfully, I had just expected that you would sleep, well, _naked_," he said mischievously before tipping the glass of champagne back for a long sip. His eyes were still locked on her as she slinked towards him, his need for her quickly rising back to the level where it had been as they exited the elevator. She stopped just in front of him, taking the champagne glass from his hands and setting it on the end table.

"Sorry if my wardrobe disappoints you..." she said as her hands slowly pushed his robe open before kissing his upper chest. Castle wasn't the least bit surprised when he felt himself hardening quickly, especially when her hands trailed down his stomach stopping to taunt him at the elastic waist of his boxers.

"Yea, right. I'm not disappointed. I just..._Kate_," he gasped. At that moment her hand slipped down through the front slit of his boxers, firmly gripping his growing erection as her mouth sought out his. She smiled, feeling him stiffen with each stroke, her senses bombarded with everything that was _him_. The crisp taste of champagne on his tongue as it caressed hers. The soft echoes of pleasure escaping his lips and reverberating in her skull. The needling heat mounting in her hand with each pass of her fingers down his skin. And his scent. His scent was the most powerful of all, having haunted her sheets every night during his absence. Faded cologne, skin, _him_.

"God, _Rick. _I've never wanted you more," she exhaled in a raspy voice, feeling him jerk in her hand before she slid his boxers down over his now solid cock. She guided him towards the couch, pressing lightly on his chest, forcing him to sit. He followed her lead, quickly working his arms from the sleeves of the robe as she straddled him, his hands caressing her thighs, palms gliding slowly up and under her gown.

His hands paused briefly where he expected to encounter the waist of her thong, and he grinned a little when he realized she wore nothing. His hands wrapped around to her back, running along the sides of her spine to feel her skin, smooth as the fabric that covered her. He felt her quiver and he moaned as she shifted towards him, his erection now pinned along her stomach under her gown, cool silk and warm skin surrounding him as she rocked gently against his lap.

"Touch me," she whispered, her arms locking around his neck, before kissing him deeply. His hand quickly found her center, thumb massaging her clit firmly, finger sliding past her slick folds easily as she had clearly been aroused for some time. "God, Kate, how are you already so...?" he choked out, sliding his finger within her, the need to be inside of her almost unbearable.

He felt her breathing becoming more rapid, a small choking sound escaping her lips as the pad of his thumb kneaded her steadily. She bucked slightly against his hand several times as the exquisite pulse of her orgasm took control of her movements. Her hand reached between them, guiding the sleek, hard tip of him to replace his hand. She kissed him slowly, arms still wrapped over his shoulders, pulling back to look in his eyes as she angled her hips to pull him in. She stilled her movement briefly, chest clenching at the thought of how much she wanted and _needed _him.

"God, I missed you," she said, her voice ragged as she relaxed her legs sinking down slowly until she could go no further. They both sat motionless for a few seconds, absorbed in the initial release of first contact. She raised herself, then relaxed her thighs sliding down along his length slowly, a small thrust of her hips causing his fingers to dig into her backside in approval as she gradually gained a rhythm. His hands floated from hips to breasts beneath her gown, rolling her hardened nipples softly between his fingers, ghosting over her curves to settle at her waist. She could feel the scattered flutters of arousal coming in a second wave with each pass of his fingers over her skin.

"_Every_ _time_... like never before. Oh, Kate," he whispered. "I'll always want more of you." His mouth found her lips again and knowing he was close, way too close, his hands tried to slow her movements as her tempo increased. Even with the sex-induced fog quickly enveloping his brain, he sensed she wasn't quite ready yet.

"Kate, slowly. Cause I'm about to...please. _Oh, Kate._" His words were lost now as she kissed him softly, inching her knees further back on the cushion, opening herself even more as her movements quickened once again. She felt his hips begin to move with her instinctively as she whispered in his ear, "Shh. I'm fine." She kissed at his ear, flicking her tongue along the lobe while running her hands through his hair roughly.

With that, and an especially torturous slam of her hips against him, he came hard, feeling like she had shocked the air right out of his lungs to the point where his chest burned. He exhaled shallowly, his words barely audible above their heavy breathing. "God. _Kate_, _hon._"

He slouched back into the couch, bringing her to his chest with his arms.

A smile tugged on her lips as she took a moment to process his little term of endearment now stuck in her brain. _Hon._ She repeated it several times in her head and decided that she liked it. A lot. He nudged her neck with his nose, kissing the last of her sweet perfume away with his lips. "Bed?" he murmured as she felt him shifting to stand. "I'll meet you there. I'm going to grab some water."

She headed to the bathroom and, after freshening up and getting her water glass, emerged to find Rick face down on the bed, sheet barely covering his naked rear. His hair looked as though he'd been through a tornado and he had a faint grin on his face even as he drifted on the edge of sleep. Kate couldn't help but smile along with him. What a night it had been.

_Well, if he wasn't before, the man is officially adorable._

She slipped into the bed, her head barely having time to settle on the down-filled pillow when she felt the mattress shift, and then felt Castle's hands slowly shimmying the fabric of her nightgown up towards her shoulders. Kate laughed as his mouth found her stomach and he huffed a loud kiss just above her navel, causing her to laugh at the vibrations that tickled her down to her toes. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughter still sprinkling her voice.

"Plaza or no Plaza, I prefer you naked," he said making the final tug on the nightgown as she lifted her arms in full cooperation. He flung the gown over the edge of the bed before snuggling closer to her under the sheet.

She shook her head. "You are ridiculous." He began to open his mouth to comment, but she kissed it shut before he could get a word in. "I know, I know- _ridiculously awesome_," she said in a playful, but slightly mocking tone. Castle grinned widely at the little phrase that had become his retort whenever she used _ridiculous to_ describe his antics in bed or wild theories at work, both of which she secretly loved.

"You know me so well," he said kissing her back softly and settling next to her on the soft pillows of the bed.

Both stayed quiet for some time, the occasional caress or kiss the only thing breaking the stillness. But mostly they just lay smiling and enjoying their closeness, each watching the other in some unspoken lovers' staring contest, neither willing to be the first to look away or fall asleep. After what could have been minutes or hours, Kate saw his eyelids beginning to droop and finally let her own fall shut.

He tugged her closer, his voice slightly drunk with sleep, "Happy New Year, love."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the little delay, but the finale kinda floored me for a day (or two, or three...). So utterly amazing. **

**Just to forewarn, probably some light angst coming in future chapters, followed by some make-up smut as well. :)**

**Lemme know what you think. Hopefully, this put the 'M' in **_**More. **_** ;) -KB**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously, New Year's Eve. Now New Year's Day in their suite at the Plaza..._**

Kate woke to a prickling sensation under her chin and a heavy arm slung over her waist. Her lips curved up, realizing that Castle had somehow managed to wedge himself onto _her_ pillow, the top of his head coming to rest snuggly between her chin and chest. She risked shifting away from him slightly and scooting her body down on the bed a few inches so her face was even with his. Her lips settled against his scruffy cheek before trailing down to the pulsing warmth of his neck.

She kissed him gingerly at first, not wanting to wake him and forgo this momentary advantage she had over him. During their few mornings together where they had the luxury of sleeping in, much to her surprise, she had found that Castle was quite the early riser. As such, normally _he_ had been the one to wake _her_. Not that she was complaining. After all, his hands and mouth got her blood pumping and feeling wide awake better than any alarm clock ever would.

Kate continued to smile as her lips massaged against the skin of his neck, his only reaction to her caresses a deep sigh followed by a half yawn, which for some reason she found very amusing. She watched as a renegade goose feather that had escaped from the down comforter fluttered through the cool air and came to rest on his shoulder. She plucked the feather from his skin, twisting it in her fingers for a few moments before deciding that as cute as her bed partner was sleeping nuzzled up against her, it was time for him to wake up. She brought the feather under his chin, sweeping it delicately along his jaw, almost laughing as he swatted at it blindly with his finger tips before she used it to trace along his neck and then up towards his earlobe. Despite her teasing, he still didn't stir, his brow merely furrowing a bit as she dusted his lips with a kiss. Kate frowned in frustration at her inability to rouse him and she was about to give up when he surprised her by rolling onto his back, but not before gripping her waist and using his momentum to shift her torso on top of him.

"Is that your version of a wake up call? Torturing me with feathers and kisses?" he asked with a sly grin, voice husky from lingering sleep and dreams of the woman now laying on top of him.

Her smiling-eyes gleamed back at him. "Yep, but it didn't seem to be working. If you didn't wake up soon, I was going to be forced to pull out the big guns..." she said allowing her fingers to dance across the weave of his ribs as she shifted herself back to the mattress. She smiled teasingly as her palm slid down across his bare mid-section before circling back to rest on his upper chest.

"Well, I would have no objections if you chose to use more _forceful_ methods of waking me in the future, just so you know." He rolled on his side to face her, eyes flashing with mischief. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, noticing for the first time that a soft layer of cotton separated their bodies.

"What is this?" he said, pulling the sheet back to see that she was wearing a t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. _His _t-shirt and pajamas to be exact.

"I was cold," she replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She traced her fingertip along the stubble of his jawline, studying his face. He somehow managed to look sexy even with his bed head and 5 o'clock shadow. "_Someone _was quite the blanket hog last night," she said accusingly, dropping a lazy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Well, _I'm _certainly not a blanket hog, so who the hell else was in our bed?" He shot her a devious smile as his fingers snaked under the fabric of his shirt, finding the small of her back and nudging her closer.

"Oh, you most certainly are, mister. This isn't the first time either. You cocooned yourself into that comforter for most of the night. Around 4, I couldn't take it anymore, so I found these in your bag and figured you wouldn't mind."

"Mind? Are you crazy?" he said with a look of disbelief, gripping her hip suddenly. "_Totally_ a turn on seeing you in my clothes, but really, Kate. You should've woken me up if you were that cold."

"Believe me, I tried. You were out," she said, relaxing into him as his fingers glided up and down the ever warming skin along her spine. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, biting the inside of her lip. By now he knew all the things that drove her mad and when her eyelids finally reopened she was greeted by his eyes twinkling back at her, clearly knowing the arousing effect he was having on her.

"Must have been all that good booze we drank last night," she whispered, as he grazed his mouth along her neck before finding her lips, equally as hungry for contact as his.

"Hmm, and all that good _sex_," he quipped.

"Must be," she countered with a flash of a smile and a quick push of her hips against his. He pulled back, shaking his head and grinning in amusement.

"_Frisky_. I like it." His lips drifted down to the bare patch of shoulder revealed by the neckline of his over-sized shirt.

A light laugh escaped as his whiskers rubbed gently against her skin. "Rick, I need to shower," Kate said breathily. "Gotta meet Lanie for brunch," she managed to finish even as his hands and mouth wandered under her shirt below the curve of her chest. His only response was a low "mhmm" that she didn't actually hear so much as she felt it vibrating through her ribcage and into her core. "Rick, really..."

"You don't need to shower," he insisted, lips still busy against the taut muscles of her stomach. Kate made a meek sound of protest as the heat of his mouth lapped in the taste of her, bringing white spots to the black veil of her closed eyelids. "You smell fantastic. Like perfume." His head moved up her body as he kissed her quietly on her breast. "And champagne," he continued ghosting over her lips. "And _you,_" he finished, his breath rushing past her ear, pulling in her scent slowly. "Three of my favorite things."

She breathed deeply before pulling him down in a rough kiss and then giving him a firm push on the shoulders as she sat up. "Nice try, but I'm still showering," she huffed back at him playfully, tossing the sheets aside and stretching her arms above her head as she walked towards the bathroom.

Castle's eyes followed her figure as she paused just before the door, gripping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over her head in one fluid motion. He sucked in a breath as he watched her toned back muscles tense and relax as she half-turned to face him. "So you coming or what?" she purred, a flick of her eyebrow amplifying the seduction in her voice.

"Definitely," he took a moment to untwist himself from the sheets and scrambled out of bed reaching the bathroom just as she shed his pajama pants. She kicked the plaid fabric towards him as she leaned in to turn on the water to the walk-in shower. The steam formed almost immediately on the clean glass of the enclosed area which was as big as some bedrooms in Manhattan. She tested the water with her toes before stepping all the way under one of the two rainmaker shower heads that floated above the creamy granite bath tiles. Castle closed the door quietly before positioning himself behind her, the water from the opposite shower head splashing against his broad back as he took a moment to appreciate the view.

He watched, entranced as she worked the shampoo into her hair. Her fingers moved against her scalp, creating a thick lather, the suds inching down the back of her head before falling in an avalanche of foamy white down her back. He traced the curve of her shoulders with his gaze followed by his hands and finally his lips. "You are so beautiful." His voice, though soft, echoed off the glass walls and filled Kate's heart with a pleasant tingle. She turned to face him, the pads of her fingers now covered in a layer of bubbles reaching up to work their way along every inch of his scalp with a firm pressure that relaxed him from temples to toes.

Kate used the lather to work at the tension in his upper neck, at the same time gathering him in for a slow kiss. The skin of their bodies met, slick with water and soap and she felt the water cascading over her shoulders as he walked her back towards the wall. She broke their kiss, putting a little distance between them with her hand. "Ah-ah-ah. Time to rinse," she said, giving a slight push on his pecs so that he ended up under the column of water flowing opposite her.

"Ka-ate," Castle whined, wiping at his eyes as the soapy water flowed over his face. "You are such a freaking tease sometimes," he pouted.

She chuckled as she rinsed out her own hair. "Maybe. But, if I gave into you every time you wanted sex, you'd..."

"I'd be in heaven," he interrupted with a wink as he smoothed his dark hair back from his forehead.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm supposed to meet Lanie in less than an hour, so your 'heaven can wait', Mr. Van Cleve."

"Oh! A classic movie buff. Lubitsch, I believe?"

"Right you are."

"Well, I guess the reference to a handsome, but roguish gentleman constantly getting himself into trouble only to change his ways when he's enchanted by a beautiful woman isn't that far off. After all, my life was one continuous misdemeanor until I met you." He waggled his eyebrows, reaching for the bar of soap and a washcloth. "But, I do hope I won't be trying to justify my way into hell when it's finally my time to go."

"Well, I guess only time will tell..." she said teasingly, watching as he worked a washcloth over his chest and stomach. A small sigh escaped her lips as she secretly wished she wasn't so rushed for time. She was very much enjoying how the soap clung to his skin and outlined his muscular build in a glistening layer of tiny bubbles. She grabbed a washcloth for herself, taking the bar of soap he offered her.

"Oh, hey, speaking of hell. I've been meaning to ask you something..." Kate noticed the hesitation in his eyes as he slowed the movements of his hands over his body.

"Okay?" she asked skeptically.

"So I've got a ton of interviews lined up over the next few weeks to promote the new book and the movie. Remember how I mentioned one in particular with that online book review site?" he said taking a step towards her.

"Yea, I think. Vaguely."

"Well, it's this week, and I was, um, hoping that maybe, you'd come with me to the interview?" he asked hopefully, studying her face for a reaction.

"What? Why?" she said shortly, immediately seeing the sag of disappointment in his shoulders. Her voice automatically softened as she continued, pacing her words carefully. "It's just, you know I hate that stuff, Rick," Kate replied, the exasperation in her voice seeping through. "Remember the Cosmo interview? That was a royal disaster."

"No, not really. The Camilla-Prince Charles thing, now _that_ was a royal disaster."

Kate cocked her head at him, nostrils flaring a bit, clearly unimpressed with his humor.

"Seriously, though. Your interview was great. The Cosmo writer emailed me a few months after the issue came out just to tell me how much the readers loved you," Castle insisted as he moved into her shower spray to rinse off his body.

"I think you mean how much they loved _you. _Or how much _she _loved you if I remember correctly," Kate said, annoyance peppering her voice. "I'm serious, Rick. Why do you want me to come?"

"Well for one, the founder of this website is an old friend of mine from college and she asked if one of her colleagues could interview us both together, only I didn't mention it until now because I had a feeling you'd say no if you had time to think about it," he spat out hurriedly.

"And you'd be correct."

"Please?" he whined.

She shook her head at him dismissively. "You're more than capable of answering any questions she may have about me. I don't see why I need to actually be there."

"Ellen, that's the interviewer's name, she's doing a series of articles exploring how writers draw on personal experiences for their work. But in my case she also wanted to delve more into the character development side of things, specifically the character of Heat."

He came to stand in front of her, smoothing a stray lock of damp hair back from her face. "It would seem that she's just as intrigued as I am by the extraordinary woman behind Nikki."

"Wow. You're laying it on thick." She sighed, knowing that she was going to end up saying yes even if they argued about it.

"Is it working?" he asked hopefully. His arms wrapped around her waist lightly.

Kate sighed, shaking her head at his persistence. "Only if I'm not working. I'll be damned if I use up personal days..."

"You're not," he said cutting her off. "I already checked your work schedule. It would mean a lot to me," he pleaded, putting on his best pathetic face.

"Fine. _Only_ if you promise that this will not become a regular thing. I have no interest in spending my free time doing interviews, even if it is to help you out," she said wagging a finger in his direction. "Now, pass the conditioner."

Castle smiled broadly, clearly pleased that she had conceded. "Allow me," he said squeezing a large dollop of the creamy liquid into his hand and then rubbing his palms together as he approached her. Kate turned her body away from him hesitantly. "No way, you'll get it all tangly."

"Will not," he huffed, trying to seem offended. "I know how long hair works thank-you-very-much."

She looked at him skeptically, then grinned as a thought popped in her head. "Oh _yea_. I do seem to recall Alexis mentioning that you had some pretty rockin' grunge-band hair when you were younger. In fact, she promised to show me the pictures next time I'm at the loft," Kate joked.

Castle threw her a forced smile. "Ha ha. Don't get your hopes up. Alexis is bluffing. She has no idea where those pictures are," he said confidently, reaching again for her hair.

"Maybe not...but I'll bet your mom does." She side-stepped his hands, her laugh cutting through the steam as she allowed him to finally corral her into the corner of the shower just out of the water's reach.

He peered down at the intoxicating woman now in his embrace and felt his heart lurch at both her beauty and a forgotten memory that suddenly gnawed at his insides. "Actually, I wasn't referring to _me. _ I was referring to how I used to help _Alexis_ fix her hair in ponytails and braids and such when she was younger..." He paused for a split second, rolling the words he was about to say against the roof of his mouth before he continued. "After Meredith left us." Kate watched as he uncharacteristically averted his eyes to the wall behind her, trying to bury the flash of pain that came with speaking his first ex-wife's name in this context.

His hands wrapped around Kate's back, his fingers playing idly with the ends of her dripping tresses as he continued to look past her. Kate opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, not knowing exactly how to proceed. Castle had never mentioned the details of what had transpired between him and Meredith, although she knew it had not been an amicable break-up, at least not initially. Of course Kate had been curious over the years, but up to this point, she hadn't had the courage or the motivation to bring it up. In some ways, she hadn't wanted to know who was more at fault in their failed relationship. What if it had been Castle? Would that change how she felt about the serious direction her relationship with him was now headed?

Looking back to when she had first met Castle, if Kate had been forced to guess, she would have bet money that it was _he_ who had done something impulsive and immature to lead to the break up- most likely an affair. But as she stood in the shower trying to read his face, Kate thought back on the times before they were lovers, back to his loyalty to her as a partner, and a wave of shame passed over her for ever having conceived such thoughts about him.

Besides coming to know firsthand his loyalty as a partner, Kate had also met Meredith, had witnessed that the aspiring actress' level of maturity left something to be desired. But more importantly, Kate had come to really know the man standing with his arms around her, fingers threading deeply through her hair like his love through her heart. She had come to know that he loved his family and daughter fiercely, putting them above all else, so any speculation of him behaving in a way that jeopardized that love had all but been erased in her mind. But still, Kate felt she needed to hear the truth, once and for all, from him. She sucked in a breath and broke the silence with a cautious tone. "What happened between you two?"

His eyes were fixed on her, but he still wasn't exactly seeing her, the old memories clouding his line of sight. Kate waited, the only indication that he was still in the here-and-now being the soothing movements of his hands in her hair. She watched him expectantly, hesitating to say more and wondering if she should just apologize for dredging up the subject as she was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer her. His fingers paused briefly as they encountered a small tangle and his eyes suddenly snapped back into focus as he finally spoke.

"We were young. Too young." Castle sighed softly, fingers moving again as he teased at the small knot until they could pass.

"She got pregnant four months after we got married. We had talked about kids in theory, but... she never really wanted to be a mother. After Alexis was born, Meredith thought the world still revolved around her, around her career, which of course it couldn't."

Kate watched as his eyes seemed to mist up a bit, but she stood quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, Meredith has always loved Alexis, but she was never much of a mother to her. I resented her terribly for abandoning us for weeks on end. I had to be both parents when she travelled out to LA for auditions. Alexis was still in diapers for god's sake. I knew she was jealous of my success too, but we never talked to each other about how we felt. Communication- that was a big part of the problem with us."

His hands stilled again and this time he withdrew them from her hair, swallowing hard as he revealed the final insult. "The other part was of course her cheating on me. Several times. Even with someone I considered to be a close friend at the time." He swallowed hard, choking down the bitterness. "I forgave her though and, eventually, we put most of it behind us. I didn't want Alexis to grow up thinking badly of her mother."

He met Kate's eyes then, and was startled by the sadness and concern that had taken hold of her. His gaze shifted away again, as he felt almost guilty for unloading so heavily on her. She had been through so much more in her life, hadn't she? Between the death of her mother and her father's alcoholism, he knew that these shadows of pain across his heart were nothing compared to what she probably felt everyday.

"Time to rinse." He took ahold of her waist, walking her back towards the water.

Kate moved with him, her heart clenching, a burning sensation clawing at her throat from the sadness he so obviously had buried deeply all those years ago. In that moment, part of her hated Meredith for having treated him and Alexis that way, however a larger part of her wanted to share his sadness and pain. At that moment she simply wanted to comfort him. Her anger passed quickly and a softness reclaimed her features.

She brought her hands to his jaw, searching his eyes. "I'm sorry she hurt you."

He exhaled a long, controlled breath, surprised at how opening up to Kate about Meredith had affected him so deeply. "It was a long time ago, hon." He tried his best to sound dismissive, but she knew better. His expressive eyes betrayed him, still harboring regret and a sense of failure that Kate felt he might never completely be rid of.

She pulled him closer, "I'm sorry she hurt you," she repeated, kissing him tenderly. "And, I love you." She murmured the last three words against his lips over and over until she felt him responding, his chest suddenly pressing into her with such urgency that she was forced to step back until her soft skin met firm tile. He kissed her hungrily now, water racing over his shoulders, streaming down his back and chest to create a sleekness between their bodies that had his mind fumbling, his gut yearning for her. He stopped briefly, knowing he was getting close to the point of no return, but she only encouraged him, her leg wrapping around his waist and her arms sliding around his neck.

"What about brunch?" he panted against her damp skin.

She lifted her shoulders in a carefree shrug. "Lanie's always late."

And with that, her other leg found his hip and he was immediately lost in the comforting warmth of her body and the water that flowed over them.

* * *

**A/N: I hadn't forgotten this story, just been super busy.**

**This got a bit heavy in the end, but I wanted to *finally* have Kate know the truth about one of his marriages. **

**By the way, Kate's reference is to the classic film, "Heaven Can Wait" directed by Ernst Lubitsch. Great movie with very witty dialogue. Castle's line about his life being a misdemeanor is borrowed from it. Come to think of it, the main character (Henry Van Cleve) reminds me of a younger, turn-of-the-century Castle to an extent. In the movie, Van Cleve doesn't think he has led a life that will grant him entrance to heaven, so he's trying to convince the devil (His Excellency) that he belongs in hell.**

******"His Excellency**: If you meet our requirements, we'll be only too glad to accomodate you. Would you be kind enough to mention, for instance, some outstanding crime you've committed? 

******Henry Van Cleve**: Crime? Well, I'm afraid I can't think of any. But I can safely say that my whole life was one continuous misdemeanor."

**Anyway, more to come- Lanie, the precinct, the interview are coming up. Thanks for reading! -KB**


	9. Chapter 9

Kate turned her head to watch the snow as it came down in large, wet flakes outside the restaurant. Some stuck to the window, slowly condensing into drops of water against the glass while others came to rest on the yet to be shoveled sidewalks, their once pristine blanket of white now dotted with footprints as the city of New York slowly came alive on New Year's Day. A small shiver jolted through her body as she was suddenly aware of her very cold feet. She silently cursed her decision to turn down Castle's offer to drop her at the restaurant, electing instead to trudge the six blocks from the hotel in the ankle-deep snow without boots. Kate warmed her hands on the coffee mug as the waiter freshened her cup, turning her focus back to her friend as Lanie continued to recount the seemingly endless night of dancing and dining with Esposito. As their food arrived at the table, the conversation quickly shifted towards Lanie's plans to surprise him with a beach vacation for his mid-March birthday.

"Beach getaway? How very generous of you. Don't look now, but seems as if Esposito has finally found his 'sugar momma'," Kate joked as she buttered her toast. This earned a grin and a sarcastic 'ha-ha' from Lanie as she continued to talk, retrieving her phone to pull up pics of several resorts that had made the final cut.

Despite her best efforts to weigh in on the various destinations, Kate found her mind wandering. They were over almost half-way through brunch and she had still failed to broach the subject of how _her _night on the town had gone. For some reason, she just didn't know how to start. She toyed with the words in her head as images of warm sands and cool waters flashed across the screen.

_So guess what? Castle and I are together. Surprise! Who knew?_

Kate groaned inwardly, pushing at the half-eaten food on her plate as Lanie continued to carry the conversation, now focusing on whether she and Esposito should get couples massages on the beach.

_Maybe I'll just wait and tell her later this week. We could do lunch..._

As Lanie reached the end of her mini-slide show, it only took her a few moments to realize that the woman sitting opposite her was stewing over something big and she had a pretty good idea of what, or more precisely _whom _was occupying her thoughts_. _

"...and of course there's the _nudist _beach in Jamaica. Personally, I think that's the best option. Makes for easier packing. Don't you agree?" Lanie watched carefully for any kind of reaction, but instead her friend poked absently at her over-easy eggs with the prongs of her fork until pools of yellow oozed onto the delicate white background.

"Uh, you gonna eat those eggs, or just continue to torture 'em?" Lanie asked, now with a little more authority to her tone. "Earth to Kate?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked twice as she rested the fork against the plate, pushing it away from her slightly. "Sorry."

"That's okay, just looked like you had zoned out for a second there. So, something on your mind..." Lanie questioned cautiously. Lanie had no doubt Kate would tell her about Castle when she was ready, but she also knew some prompting was in order.

"No, no I'm listening. Really," Kate assured her, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Uh-uh." Lanie sat back in her chair, touching her napkin to the corners of her mouth before crossing her arms and giving her friend a pointed look. "Alright. Your turn. Spill."

"Spill?"

"Yes. Tell me what's going on with you. You haven't been listening for at least the last five minutes," Lanie chastised gently. "So. You must have had a date last night? Anyplace special? Or should I just cut to the chase and ask with a_nyone_ special?"

Kate couldn't hide the warm blush that darkened her cheeks. "Maybe." She hesitated a second, taking a long sip of her coffee. "I suppose you could say that. Yes."

"Well..." Lanie encouraged with a raise of her eyebrows.

"_Well,_ we had a really good time. Good food, good wine, good conversation..."

"Good sex," Lanie interjected cooly as she sipped at her mimosa.

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed in her best tone of disapproval before pausing a beat and shooting her a demure smile countered by the sultry lift of an eyebrow. "_Maybe_."

"Oh, don't you _maybe_ me, Kate Beckett. You may be the detective, but I gather evidence too, you know. So judging by how you showed up 30 minutes late for our brunch, hair practically dripping wet when it's 25 degrees out, and those circles under your eyes, not to mention that fresh love-tatoo on your neck," Lanie paused, snickering a bit as Kate's fingers shot instinctively to cover the delicate spot just below her left ear, a territory Castle's mouth always seemed to gravitate to during foreplay. "I'd say all that 'good' either lasted well into the night or picked up early this morning."

Kate's lips curved up in a now almost devious grin. "Or both. And more than _good_. G_reat_. _Maybe_ even the best ever. Or so he keeps telling me..."

"Ha!" Lanie laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Now, _that's_ my girl!" She lowered her voice and leaned in across the table. "So I want deets. Anyone I know?" Lanie's eyes flashed with anticipation. Just as she had been with Castle the night before at the hotel bar, she was on a mission and wouldn't be satisfied until Kate also admitted to her relationship with the writer.

Kate shrugged her shoulders almost imperceptibly before deciding to answer her. "Maybe."

Lanie cocked her head and rolled her eyes a bit at how she was dragging this out.

"Alright. Yes, you know him," Kate finally conceded.

"Oh, I see how it is. So you're gonna make me guess?" Lanie sighed in exasperation but settled back in her chair, willing to play along for now. "Fine. Well, shouldn't be too hard. We don't have _that _many mutual male acquaintances after all."

Lanie brought her finger to her lip in a pensive gesture and began. "I know! That hottie who manages the wine bar that we go to on my block. The tall one that makes eyes at you every time we're in there. What's his name again? Ted!"

"Ted! Lanie, please," Kate said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's barely 21. I don't do that young."

"What? He's cute. _I'd_ date him," Lanie shot back as Kate raised her eyebrow in surprise. "If I wasn't with Javier of course," she quickly tacked on. The ME's freshly manicured nails tapped rhythmically against the table as she continued to appear clueless as to the mystery man's identity. "Oh, oh! Javi's friend, Jeff, that I introduced you to a couple of weeks ago at the work party."

Kate shook her head becoming more amused by the moment. She rarely stumped Lanie. "Nope. Good guess though. He seemed nice and did know how to make me laugh."

Lanie slumped her shoulders, feigning defeat. "Well, I can't think of who else..." Her voice trailed off just before she narrowed her eyes at Kate with a smirk. "Castle. And that's my final answer," she said with certainty, eyebrows flicking up for emphasis. She watched as Kate's eyes dropped to the table cloth for a split second, the corner of her mouth reflexively twitching in a smile before she looked back up to catch the smug expression on Lanie's face.

_Wait...she's not guessing. _

Kate sat silent for a moment, clearly confused. They had been so careful at work, especially in front of Lanie who always seemed to pick up on Castle's flirting even before they were together.

"Wait, how did you... did you already know?"

"_Maybe_," Lanie said coyly, giving Kate a taste of her own medicine. "By the way, it's totally cute how your mouth crinkles into a smile when you're thinking about him. I've noticed his does the same thing." She downed the rest of her mimosa in one long gulp and watched as a splash of red hit Kate's face for the second time.

"Shut up," Kate said playfully, shaking her head and purposefully relaxing her jaw as she felt her facial muscles tighten with another involuntary smile threatening to take control of her face. "How did you know?"

"I ran into him last night at the bar in the Plaza. I must say, he looked very dashing as he sipped on his martini waiting for you. We started talking, and, well, what can I say? I'm good at manipulating people. You still have bragging rights though. He folded much more quickly than you did."

"He told you!" Kate exclaimed. "I should've known he wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut." She shook her head, though she was clearly entertained by the mental image of Castle getting the third degree from Lanie.

"Nah, I squeezed it out of him. He was _extremely_ adorable. Kinda nervous and fidgety. Very un-Castle I must say."

"Really?" Kate's stomach tightened in a pleasant knot that she had come to recognize was triggered only by thoughts of Rick and Rick alone.

_He did seem sort of nervous at the beginning of the night. Leave it to Lanie to mess with his mojo. Poor guy._

"I must say, I was a little worried you were going to go back to your old single ways after things ended so abruptly with Josh. So I take it you two are having fun then?"

"You know Castle. It's certainly never boring."

"I'll bet. Well, I'm glad to see you _finally _giving the guy a chance. I was getting sick and tired of seeing you fight it. Although knowing you, I'm sure he's still got his work cut out for him."

"God, Lanie. I'm not _that _bad..." Kate paused as the waiter cleared their plates.

"Please! You know I love you, sweetie. But you're kind of impossible sometimes. Plus, every man I've ever seen you with falls for you _first_. Never fails. They get knocked down quick and hard_, _like a kick to the gut."

"Really? That's what you're comparing dating me to? A punch in the gut?"

"Not _punch_, honey. _Kick_. Roundhouse. With one of your heavy-soled boots," Lanie corrected smoothly. "And then you march all over their poor little hearts," she teased.

"Gee thanks," Kate said dryly. "That is all _such_ an exaggeration by the way."

"Not really. Remember that guy you were with when I first met you- Harris, Harry..."

"Harrison."

"Whatever. He was _so smitten_ with you. Always bringing fresh flowers to your apartment and those candlelight dinners he cooked for you, and more flowers at the precinct. It was kind of sickening to watch sometimes. And then _you_ go and break it off for no good reason. And Tom? Same story, but he only lasted a few weeks..."

Kate cringed, knowing there was a lot of truth about what Lanie said about her past relationships. She was usually the one who ended it. Then a thought popped in her head. "Well, what about Will?" Kate interjected in hopes of disproving Lanie's assertion.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you even _try_ throwing Will at me. You know he only took that job in Boston because you were pushing him away. As soon as he said his 'I love you', _bam! _Up go the walls."

Kate sighed, scowling a bit, but not bothering to refute her anymore. She knew her friend was right, but she still really hated how well Lanie knew her sometimes.

"But all joking aside, honey, I really do believe Castle's good for you, and I have high hopes that you won't fall into the same pattern with him," Lanie said genuinely.

Kate's face softened, her eyes reflecting the emotions that had been stirring within her all morning. "Thanks, but you don't need to worry this time. He's...different."

"Oh, don't I know it. He's definitely one-of-a-kind, unique, and dare I say verging on _peculiar_ at times. Definitely broke the mold with him," Lanie said with a wink.

"No, I'm serious, Lanie. _Everything_ is different with him," Kate said softly, no longer fighting the smile that crept onto her face. "He makes me happy." She squared her gaze across the table. "And I'm not saying we're ready to pick out china patterns or anything, but this, he could be... well, I guess the simplest way to put it is- I'm in love with him." Kate exhaled slowly. "More in love than I ever thought I could be actually."

Lanie's eyes widened and searched Kate's face intently, trying to wrap her brain around her best friend's very certain and totally unexpected declaration. She was not easily surprised, especially when it came to Kate Beckett and men. "Excuse me?" Lanie suddenly struggled to find her voice, hands gripping the side of the table as if the world had just shook beneath her. "And does _he_ know this?"

Kate nodded once, trying not to laugh at the look of shock that greeted her from across the table.

"Okay. Wait. So how long have you two been... No. Don't say anymore. I think we need another round of drinks cause there is obviously _waa-ay_ more to this little love affair than you are telling me."

At that moment, one of Lanie's hands shot up holding her empty champagne flute, while the other pointed to the glass and flashed two fingers in the general direction of the waiter.

"Alright. Now. Start at the beginning. And don't you go skimping on any of the torrid details either," Lanie commanded, scooting her chair closer to Kate's side of the table.

Kate could only roll her eyes, settle back, and brace herself for what was certainly going to feel like the interrogation of the century.

**A/N: This was just a fun, "girl-time" scene. I miss the Lanie and Beckett interactions- hope we'll see more in Season 4. Speaking of which... 3 weeks 1 day and 17 hours 'til the premiere (if you're in the US Central time zone that is)! We're in the homestretch!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

**Interview scene and/or precinct to follow...**

**-KB**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cause I haven't said it in a while (a long while)- Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, just borrowing, don't shoot!**

* * *

_What an awful day._

Kate trudged up the stairs to her apartment wishing for the first time in a long while that she didn't have such a penchant for living on the top floor. The winter weather had knocked out electricity to her apartment that morning, right in the middle of her shower, forcing her to go to work with damp hair. And of course it wasn't just her neighborhood that had been without power, it was half of the city, which meant traffic lights were out, which led to traffic (worse than _normal_ New York City traffic), which meant hunting down suspects was nearly impossible.

No, it had not been a good day.

As she climbed the stairs, Kate tried to find something to be positive about. She watched as the old lights flickered in the stairwell causing the shadows to go from light to dark and light again.

_At __least __the __power __is __on __now. __Just __wish __the __damn __elevator __was __working._

She paused at the last flight before her floor to catch her breath. Though she was in excellent physical shape, her legs still burned as she made her final ascent to the 8th floor.

Reaching her door, she let her bag fall from her shoulder onto the crook of her elbow as she searched in its depths for her apartment keys, blowing the short layers of her hair back with a huff as they fell from her loose bun. Unable to find the keys, she rolled her shoulders a bit in frustration, trying to release some of the tension stored there from the last two days at work.

Returning to work yesterday after her one day off at New Year's, she had quickly been reminded of why she hated taking days off in the first place: more work inevitably piled up while you were gone. Though thanks to the stellar interrogation skills of Esposito and Ryan, two cases that had hung over the team since before Christmas had finally been wrapped up by mid-afternoon. However, _no_ thanks to the weather and traffic, Kate had been forced to stay in the precinct most of the day and finally face an old case from September. She had poured over this particular case's files for dozens of hours early last fall, to the point where she knew every crease, every coffee stained smudge on the papers by heart. She could practically recite the lines of type in her sleep:

_Name: __Dawn __Michelle __Hayes. _

_DOB: __4/27/1982. _

_Died: __9/14/2010. _

_COD: __Respiratory __arrest __secondary __to a__lcohol __and __benzodiazepine __overdose leading to cardiac arrest._

_Case __status: __open-unsolved. _

And cold.

The autopsy photos of the young woman's dull, purple-blue eyes had haunted her for weeks even after any leads had gone stale. She was a single, female firefighter who had recently completed her training that August, found dead in the firehouse on only her third shift.

Her body had been discovered when a call came in for an apartment fire in Chelsea in the wee hours of that crisp early fall day. This morning Kate had reread the various firefighters' accounts of the alarm bells sounding just before four a.m. They all had described pretty much the same sequence of events: how they had pulled on their boots and helmets, just like they did for any other call. Nothing out of the ordinary. They had then hustled to the engine only to find their newest team member already there seemingly ready for the call, dressed in her boots and flame-retardant coveralls. She was propped in the drivers seat of the fire truck with the engine running. But there was something else- a hose extension draped from the exhaust pipe in through the cracked window, syphoning deadly gases into the cabin.

Initially it was labeled as a suicide, but Lanie had nixed that theory several days later, her blood work returning with a carboxyhemoglobin level that was undetectable. It seemed that the victim's breathing had ceased long before the noxious fumes filled the truck's cabin or her lungs. Those same blood tests had revealed something else: she tested positive for benzodiazepines and alcohol, a deadly combination, with blood levels that were definitely high enough to suppress her respiratory drive. While she certainly could have taken the alcohol and pills in an attempt to take her own life, Lanie had also discovered ligature marks around her wrists and ankles as well as bruising from injections in her upper arms and buttocks, indicating that she had been bound and likely injected with the drugs.

Throughout the investigation, one thing had become clear to Kate regarding Dawn Hayes- she was tough and a professional. Being the first female fire-fighter in that station, Dawn had been adamant in her appeals to the captain that she not receive any special treatment based on her gender, taking most of the typical teasing and gentle hazing that any new recruit received in stride. Most of the hazing had been good-natured. For example, a wooden spoon spray-painted silver made into a "Best Cook" award, the newest joke of the firehouse being just how _bad_ of a cook Dawn was.

The other hazing was similar- childish, middle school humor for the most part; granny panties and sanitary pads stuck on the outside of her locker and the like. But there had also been more sinister things. Several letters had been found inside her locker as part of the investigation. The words were threatening and tasteless, relaying the firm message that anyone with two X chromosomes was inferior and not wanted as a part of the team. The letters had come out only _after_ her death, which Kate recalled had surprised and almost appalled Castle. '_How __could __she __not __report __this __crap?' _had been his exact words. He just didn't get it. But Kate did. It would just give whatever asshole was trying to scare her into quitting more fuel. Send a message that she was weak, that she couldn't cut it.

Formulating a short list of suspects had been nearly impossible from the beginning. No one had access to the fire truck keys other than the firefighters at the station. Fingerprints were useless- all were of firefighters and dozens of men manned the truck and hoses every day, so there was no way of distinguishing who could have rigged the hose in the window. The threatening letters had been a dead end too- no prints, no distinguishing features. There had been no evidence of sexual assault on her body, no DNA evidence of any kind for that matter. During the questioning, Dawn's fellow firefighters had seemed genuinely upset at her death and most very brotherly and defensive when they found out that she had been receiving threatening letters. A few had even broken down during questioning they were so torn by her senseless death.

With Castle, Kate had questioned everyone from Dawn's past: ex-boyfriends, friends, college roommates, everyone in her training class, but there had been no red flags. Much to their frustration, the one ex-boyfriend that had raised the hairs on Kate's neck (he had a criminal history of assault and was just creepy) alibied out with a public intoxication arrest the night of her death. Everything had ended in a dead end and it tortured Kate as she had revisited the case through the files today.

But the real torture of the day for Kate hadn't _just_ been reliving the terrible threatening letters or the autopsy photos of her bruised wrists. It hadn't even been the transcript of Dawn's mother's interview, all the more heart-wrenching because Kate would always remember how she had sobbed through most of it. No, most of the torture stemmed from Kate's sense of failure and her own past, the recollection of _her_ first few months of training on the force.

Sitting at her desk earlier in the day, Kate suddenly couldn't escape the memories of all the threats she had gotten as a female police officer-in-training. It hadn't just been that she lacked a Y chromosome_,_ it was also the fact that she had higher test scores than _everyone_, and not just in _her_ class, but in any class going back 10 years. It also hadn't helped that despite dressing in the standard training uniform every day, Kate had looked like something out of a Victoria Secret Catalog to most of the male trainees. The teasing was so bad at one point that Kate stopped wearing any kind of make-up except lip gloss, hoping to discourage the much unwanted attention that she inevitably drew with her physical appearance.

Besides the direct comments to her face, rumors that Kate had gotten points added to her exams in exchange for sexual favors with her training instructors burned through her class and were slow to fade. All of it was completely unfounded of course, but that didn't mean that Kate didn't fume with anger at the accusations or that she wasn't pulled aside and reminded of the correct _conduct _of an officer-in-training by some of the higher ups. Besides the sex-rumors, there had also been some cliched threatening phone messages left on her home answering machine- heavy breathing and all- telling her she should quit "or else," but by then Kate had almost reached the end of her training and had made the decision to just ignore it all. Sure enough, just after her graduation from the academy, (and a bit to her surprise) it all had ceased almost as quickly as it began. Looking back, she reasoned a large part of the sudden drop off in threats probably had to do with the fact that Royce had been assigned as her training officer. No one messed with him, and by extension, no one messed with her.

She recalled telling Castle about all of these trying experiences during her training over drinks one night not long after they had discovered the letters directed at Dawn Hayes. He had listened to Kate's story with little commentary. She remembered how he had pursed his lips, his knuckles tightening on his glass in frustrated anger, struggling not to interject his opinion of anyone that would threaten _her_. When Kate had finished recounting these unpleasant memories, she requested that Castle not talk about it again, especially not in front of Esposito who she feared was likely to hunt the guilty party down, even a decade later, and show him how an ex-special forces guy turned cop dealt with threats to his friend and fellow detective.

"_Yea __and _I'll _be right there __helping __him...__" _Castle had said in response to her request, voice prickling with testosterone.

"_Castle, please..." _

She remembered how he had hesitated, reaching over and squeezing the back of her hand firmly as he considered his answer. Then he had smiled at her in a way that made her heart melt, even then, before releasing her fingers to draw an 'X' over his left chest in a promise to keep her secret.

"A_nd hope to die..."_

Kate fumbled with her bag, exhaling a few expletives at the door. Taking a deep breath, she ripped the case files from her bag in a desperate attempt to locate her keys. As she balanced the folders in her arms, a flash of green paper caught her eye, causing her to lips to curve up in the first smile in a very long day. The green in question was a stowaway Post-It, haphazardly stuck to the back of one of the files. The brisk pen marks on the crinkled paper were in the unmistakable script of Castle's hand, and the message brought a wave of happiness through Kate's body as she read the words: _It__'__s __called __food. __You __should __try __it __sometime. __-RC_.

_RC. _

She stared at his initials and silently scolded her heart at how it foolishly beat a little harder even from this flimsy reminder of him. Below his message was a crooked arrow that, at the time, had directed her to the several boxes of piping hot Thai food that he had picked up that first night of the Hayes case before reluctantly leaving to attend one of Alexis' violin recitals. Kate remembered that night vividly, having stayed at the precinct twirling pad woon sen noodles around her fork for dinner _and_ breakfast as she'd worked the murder board alone straight through until dawn.

_Alone. God, so pathetic. I miss him._

Castle still hadn't been at the 12th for more than a few days in the last couple of weeks. Local radio and TV interviews for _Naked __Heat_ and some meetings with Lan Medina, the illustrator of his upcoming _Derrick __Storm_ graphic novel, had been occupying most his time lately. He had been vigilant in sending his customary flirty texts to her throughout the day and they had talked just last night on the phone, so Kate was feeling more than a little perplexed at how his absence at work could _weigh _on her so heavily. It had been almost three weeks now since he had consistently been at the precinct, and she was starting to secretly worry maybe he wasn't coming back "full-time" at all.

Kate was constantly surprised at how much she actually relied on him, and not just for coffees or jokes to break up the monotony of the day, but for his quirky way of approaching the cases, how he challenged her to see it all through different eyes. As difficult as it was for her to believe, she thought more _clearly_ around him. More recently, he had learned to give her quiet when she needed it and, although he made her heart flutter from time to time with a brush of his skin against hers when no one was looking, for the most part his presence served to calm her. Even with his constant energy, he somehow managed to down-shift her ever-spinning wheels, allowing her to focus.

"Thank god," she sighed, completely exasperated by now as she _finally_ located her elusive key-ring. She unlocked the door, quickly shrugging out of her coat as she stepped across the threshold. Her bag sagged to the floor with a soft thump, but her body instantly straightened, frozen as she heard noises coming from the direction of the kitchen. Her hand instinctively flew to the service piece at her waist as she cautiously approached the doorway. The pungent smell of garlic and olive oil hit her nose and though the stove-vent hummed loudly, she could still appreciate the unmistakable sound of a voice. A _singing _voice. She finally allowed her hand to relax, a soft rush of air escaping her lips in relief.

_Castle._

He actually had a very nice voice, but her ears cringed a bit at his exaggerated Italian accent as he crooned "That's Amore."

"Scuu-zza meee..."

She rounded the corner quietly, clapping her fingers over her mouth to keep from laughing as she entered the room. He faced away from her, stirring the bubbling pot on the stove in front of him, rocking side-to-side as he hummed over the words he didn't know.

"Viii-taaa be-llaaa...hmm-mmm, hearts will play, hhm-mmm, dada, tar-an-te-llaaa..."

Part of her wanted to continue watching him because it was pretty entertaining, but she also had the sudden urge to hug him, so she opted to slip off her boots, gliding silently across the hardwoods in her socks to the stove. She pressed into him lightly, her hands wrapping around his mid-section, snaking their way under his sweater and dancing across the thin cotton undershirt. She felt him flinch rather strongly in surprise as her arms tightened around him, leveraging her weight onto her toes as her buttery voice purred the next line of the song into his neck, "Luuck-y fe-llaaa."

Her lips found the nape of his neck and she sensed him relaxing as she pulled him towards her firmly, away from the heat of the stove.

"What's cooking there, Dino?" she asked playfully, loosening her hold on him just enough so that he could turn to face her.

He kissed her lips lightly before replying. "My secret sauce, and hey, you know you scared the bejeezus out of me just now?" He smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips teasingly. "But in a good way."

"Yea, well, ditto. When I came in I was about to pull my gun on you. I thought the ghost of Dean Martin was in here."

"Well, firstly, a gun would not help you with a ghost, Detective. Have I taught you nothing?" he paused, absorbing the beginnings of an eye-roll.

"And secondly..." A boyish grin suddenly crept over his face. "You _really_ think I sounded like _Dean_ _Martin_?" he questioned, eyebrows bouncing up and down as he squeezed her closer.

"Ha! You wish." She hesitated, running her thumb along his lower lip thoughtfully. "But you still sounded kinda sexy."

"_Kinda __sexy_? Hmm. I'll take that. So you're not mad then, that I came over, unannounced and commandeered your kitchen to make my special pasta?"

She turned and dipped her head, feeling her exhaustion take over and the sudden relief of just being in Castle's arms being almost too much for her to take. She finally realized just how much she had missed his physical presence in two short days.

Castle frowned, noting the sudden lack of eye contact and her silence. "Hey, before you answer, all I have to say is that _you_ gave me the key to your place..."

"No, I'm not mad. Really. Just tired." She shut her eyes, trying to banish the flashes of Dawn Hayes' grey skin jutting into her vision.

Castle felt her tense in his grasp as she rested her cheek against his chest in silence. "Hard day, I take it?"

"Yea," she answered flatly.

When she didn't continue, he debated pushing her any further. Despite their new openness, Kate still had moments of folding back in on herself. She was like some beautifully complex origami flower- sturdy, but impossible to unfold without tearing. He brushed his lips against her temple and decided to press on. "That bad, huh? What happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. It's the Hayes case..."

"Oh." He didn't need any other details. He remembered the female firefighter's case well. It was one of their only unsolved cases of the last year. He also recalled how tirelessly Kate had worked and how _hard_ she had taken it when they had been forced to file Dawn Hayes away with the other cold cases. Of course from the beginning, he had known that Dawn Hayes had reminded Kate of herself- a young, smart, talented female in a male-dominated profession. But when Kate had told him about the threatening letters, and then about the hostility Kate herself had been subjected to... He clutched her a little more tightly as he recalled the way she had opened up to him that late night all those months ago; it still made his chest burn. He stood silently, waiting for her to continue. She just inhaled deeply, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Maybe later."

"Okay," he answered, feeling a little at a loss. He held her close, even though he could sense she wanted to break away, hoping if he kept her there, she might start to uncurl a little. They stood motionless for a few more moments, not even the soft ding of the kitchen timer interrupting their embrace.

"I... Nevermind," she cut herself off, finally moving away, but meeting resistance has he grabbed her by the hands.

"Don't you need to get that?" she asked referring to the timer as it sounded again.

"It can wait. Kate, talk to me," Castle coaxed softly.

"I don't know what more to do. I feel like it's the bottom of the ninth, and I'm down to my last at bat. I'm losing. Every day that goes by...there are no new leads, nothing. I've failed her."

"_No, _Kate. No, you haven't. This one it's just...it's just taking a while longer, that's all. You'll get them. _We__'__ll _get them. I have complete confidence in us." He pulled her back, dusting her forehead with his lips. "And you should too," he said tilting her face and immediately feeling lost in the depth of her eyes.

"I know, I _do_, it's just..." she stopped, pensive grooves creasing her forehead as she debated her next words.

"What?"

"Nothing. I feel selfish even saying this, it's only been a couple of weeks, and I know it's your _real _job after all, but... it's just been harder than I thought it would be without you there," she whispered almost shyly, running her fingers along the strip of skin in the dip of his v-neck sweater.

His heart both swelled and clenched to hear her say those words. Strong, independent NYPD Detective Kate Beckett needing _him_. He savored the undeniably masculine energy that surged through his body in that moment. He was suddenly filled with a desire to protect her, to keep the 'bad' at bay. But these feelings were partially diluted by the thought that maybe he had let her down in some way by placing the promotion of his books over his partnership with her.

He smiled into her hair, loving that she needed him, loving that she was letting him hold her like this- completely his. "I've gotta say, I'm a little surprised. Even though I haven't been at the precinct much lately, with all the other time we've been spending together _outside_ of work, I thought you'd be getting sick of me by now," he teased gently, trying to inject a little levity.

"Me too," Kate shot back quickly, a little _too_ quickly for Castle's liking.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pulling back to make sure she could witness the hurt pout sprouting on his face.

"Kidding," Kate said her lips quirking in a smile.

"You better be. After I _slaved_ over a hot stove for you all day. Well, not _all _day, but several hours anyway." He moved to silence the timer and flicked a knob on the stove to low before turning back to her.

"About work- I'll be back in action soon, I promise."

"You better be," she echoed, pulling him in for a searing kiss by the strings of his apron.

_Wait. Apron? _

She looked down and noticed for the first time that he was wearing an apron over his clothes. A _pink_, _ruffled_ apron that was two sizes too small at least, really only covering about a fourth of his expansive chest.

"What _are_ you wearing by the way?" Kate smirked, taking a few steps back to process the image before her. "So _feminine_, er, I mean _domestic_, Castle."

He looked down at the apron and shrugged. "What? It's an apron. It was Alexis'. I didn't want to splatter on my sweater," he said puffing out his chest defensively.

"I'm sure all those _ruffles_ make for _excellent_ splatter guards," she laughed, running her fingers across the off-white trim.

"Haha. You're so funny," he said sarcastically, swatting her hands away as she fluffed up the ruffles near the top of the garment. He turned away from her, faking annoyance when he was actually very glad to see her smiling, even if it was at his expense.

Kate smiled at him warmly, pausing to appreciate the man before her. She walked in a half circle around him, eyeing the pink ties that criss-crossed over his broad shoulders, cutting across his muscular lower back before coming to a tiny bow just above his oh-so-perfect butt. "On second thought, I _like_ the apron. It's kind of hot," she said with a quick wink.

"Really?" Castle said narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"Uh-huh." Her voice was low and husky. "Pink suits you."

"Well, the fashion magazines always say- only the most rugged of men can pull off pink." He closed his eyes, realizing what he had just admitted to. "Not that _I _read those magazines. Alexis leaves them sitting out on the coffee table sometimes and..."

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop before you dig yourself any deeper." She stood back in front of him, tracing the stubble along his jawline with a delicate finger.

"Yea, okay." His voice collapsed back into his throat as she stroked his skin.

"I'm going to change into something more..."

"Lacy?" he quipped hopefully.

"_Comfortable,_" she replied without missing a beat. "I'll be back in a few minutes to help finish dinner."

"Well, don't take too long. It's almost ready." He turned back to the stove, busying himself between the two pots as they bubbled their delicious aromas into the air.

Kate stopped abruptly at the door, turning back to watch as he stirred with both hands simultaneously but in opposite directions, all the while wearing that _ridiculous (_and yes, _sexy)_ pink apron. He had started to hum again, causing Kate's heart to warm and the back of her throat to go numb. Normally she fought any sappy tendencies like the ones suddenly creeping up from her chest. Normally she would've forced herself to go to the bathroom, splash some cold water on her face and get over it. But right now, she didn't want _normally_. She didn't want to get over it, she wanted to be a _part_ of it, even if it meant being overwhelmed by this. By _him. _She shook her head a bit as Castle started swaying back and forth again, trying to understand how he could affect her so deeply without saying a word. She knew she would probably never understand completely, but she also knew that she wanted to remember him like this forever.

"Hey, Castle?" she called back to him, trying to sound casual.

"Uh-huh?" he replied, keeping his eyes on the steaming pots.

"Thanks for cooking me dinner," Kate said resting her head against the door frame, admiring how the steam had caused his hair to fall gently across his forehead in the way she loved.

"You can thank me after you've tasted it. Haven't used this recipe in a while, so it might be great, _or_ we might be ordering pizza from Sal's later."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing." _You__'__re __amazing._

"I hope so, but I'll be happy with _edible_," he joked.

Her next words came without thinking. "You should use the key more often, you know. And I don't mean just so you can cook for me." Her tone was serious, causing him to pull his attentions away from the cooking for a moment. He was surprised to see a rather contented look on her face and he felt his lips curling up in a toothy grin.

"I'm really glad you're here, Rick."

"I'm glad to be here, Kate." _Really __glad. _"Now, go get changed," he said, shooing his hand at her. "I'm about to drain the pasta."

She pushed her weight off the wall reluctantly, tossing him a smile before she turned towards her bedroom with a newfound lightness to her step.

_What an amazing day._

* * *

**A/N: **

**I needed some fluff, and we've all had those days that are crap until someone special pulls you up- so that's what I wrote. There will be a return to plot at some point soon.**

**A few more things:**

**-Have never included case stuff before really. Included it more here just to set up Kate's background, stress, etc. so I don't think the case will be sticking around, but I kinda enjoyed making it up. :)**

**-I've missed writing this story, my muse was MIA, but I think I've wrangled he/she/it back in. ;)**

**-The next chapter is completely outlined, partially written and may be M...**

**-Sorry for long waits b/t chapters. I work (a lot) so have pity. ;)**

**And MOST importantly- You all are *fantastic* for reading, favoriting, reviewing and well, just for being a Castle fan. :) -KB**


	11. Chapter 11

The white noise of the dishwasher rocked Kate from sleep a little after midnight, but what kept her awake was the cold air creeping its way into the space where her foot had escaped the confines of the afghan draped over her slumbering form on the couch. She yanked her foot back under the cover in annoyance, tugging the other end over her head as she lay there for a few more seconds. Although she was far from comfortable laying on the lumpy couch, she felt almost incapable of braving the frigid air to make the short journey to her bedroom, especially since her bed was bound to be almost as cold and undoubtedly _empty_.

Kate groaned, hating that she felt disappointed just because she would be sleeping alone. She recalled the dinner conversation from earlier in the evening in which Castle had reminded her of their interview with the review website the next morning at 10 o'clock sharp. She knew the café where they had decided to meet was on the opposite side of town from his loft, so it wasn't surprising that he had let himself out while she was asleep. It wouldn't be practical for him to stay with her tonight, go to his place in the morning to change, only to then battle rush hour traffic in order to make it back in time. Nevertheless, her ears strained hopefully against the metallic chatter of the dishwasher, trying to detect any sign that he was still in the apartment.

_Nothing._

She exhaled slowly under the blanket feeling the tepid moisture bounce back against her cheeks while the cloud of her wine-buzz drifted over her entire body, struggling to banish the chill from her bones. The last part of the night she remembered was laying down on the couch after brushing her teeth, quickly being lulled to sleep by a full stomach and three glasses of a rosy pinot. She vaguely recalled hearing Castle's voice singing (again) from the kitchen just before her mind floated into the black.

The hum of the water died abruptly as the dishwasher clicked to the dry cycle, leaving Kate with only the echoes of car horns that clamored up from the street below. She shivered, cursing the little holes in the knitted yarn that were allowing the cool air to seep through, before finally deciding to bite the bullet and head to her room.

_Three. Two. One._

Kate shoved the afghan back from her head and sat up quickly, halting as she felt a jarring pain in the side of her neck."Ow!"she yelped, rubbing at the taught muscles and turning her head gingerly from side-to-side as she tried to work out the crick that had formed while sleeping without a pillow. Wrapping the afghan around her shoulders tightly, she tip-toed her way to the kitchen trying to make as little contact as possible with the icy wood floors. She flicked the light on with a nudge from her shoulder, and a slight twinge of guilt passed through her as she surveyed the pristine countertops and stack of drying pots next to the sink.

_I told him not to bother cleaning too. He never listens._

Despite her thoughts, the curve of her lips lifted her cheeks in a smile as she helped herself to a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. She had to admit she was truly grateful that a sink full of dirty pots and pans wouldn't be greeting her in the morning along with the mini-hangover she would more than likely have. Always the one to cling to her independence when she was in relationships, Kate was finally starting to realize just how comforting and oddly _freeing_ it was to break out of her routine and allow someone to take care of her now and again- as long as she was able to return the gesture.

She finished her water quickly and adjusted the thermostat before shuffling her way to the bedroom. The thick blackout curtains meant the room was pitch black except for the electric-blue glow of her alarm clock on the nightstand. Making her way to the bed, she remembered to side-step the large pile of towels that blocked the most direct path, but nearly tripped over an unexpected object that sat in front of her nightstand.

_What the hell?_

She reached towards the floor, using her hands to feel- stiff canvas, soft leather straps, cool metal... a zipper?

At that moment the rhythmic sounds of breathing and the occasional snore hit her ears causing her back to stiffen and her heart to lurch in surprise.

_He stayed...and he brought an overnight bag?_

This meant he had thought about staying over. No, not just that, he had _planned _on staying. Kate pushed the bag aside with her foot and stood, listening to his breathing and mulling over the feelings that something as ordinary as a bag could conjure up. Until now, most of the nights Castle had stayed over had not been planned, and certainly never planned enough to include a toothbrush and a change of clothes. Did this mean he would expect a drawer in the bathroom soon, some hangers in her closet after that?

Even though she definitely wanted him there, each step of assimilation into her life was still a bit intimidating. She honestly wanted to open her life up to him completely, but it was hard to shake old habits. Still, while there was definitely a cool apprehension pumping through her stammering heart, there was also a warmth, a happiness.

She wanted him here, didn't she? _She_ had given _him_ a key after all, _and_ just tonight had told him to use it more often. He was following her lead. It made sense that he was advancing into her space like this. After a few more seconds, she brushed any uncertainties from her mind. It was definitely alright that he had stayed without asking her. No, not _alright_- just _right._

A grin formed across her face as she knelt into the mattress. The warm vacuum of air created under the down comforter escaped as she eased beneath the sheet, replacing the pillow in Castle's clutches with her body. She brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth and immediately felt his fingers press into her lower back in silent greeting.

"Hey," he whispered as his thumb traced the waist of her flannel pants underneath her t-shirt. "Guess you found me. You feel asleep before I could tell you I was staying."

"Uh-huh, I found you, and now I see how it is. You leave me out there, on the _freezing_ cold couch while you come in here and snuggle in _my_ warm bed? Nice," she huffed at him trying her best to sound annoyed, but the smile on her face betrayed her, saturating her voice even as she swatted at his chest. His _bare_ chest.

_How is he always so freaking warm?_

She continued her feeble resistance, causing a chuckle to rumble through his body as his fingers skated up the curve of her spine shifting her towards him.

"Well, you fell asleep while I was cleaning up, and you looked so peaceful laying there- I just didn't have the heart to wake you." He pressed his lips to her forehead softly, feeling her tremble a little as his hand continued its dance with her skin. "However, I _do_ recall covering you up with the blanket before I 'abandoned' you."

"Well, I was still cold," Kate said in an uncharacteristically whiney tone. As she spoke, her toes trailed against the top of his foot before wedging his thigh between her legs, ankle curling around his calf to pin him in place. She arched her hips against his leg tauntingly while nipping at his jawline and he pulled her closer in response, pressing his trapped leg against her center with excruciating precision.

"Well, if you're still cold, we'll have to work on warming you up."

The innuendo in his voice was unmistakable and even with the lights off, Kate swore she could see sparks of desire darting from his eyes like flaming arrows across the darkness, igniting tiny pyres of fire across her skin. His mouth found hers easily and he freed his hand from under her shirt, cradling the back of her neck as he angled her towards him. Kate was just starting to return his affections when she jerked back suddenly, wincing against his lips in surprise.

"Easy there, Detective. I'm not even _close_ to the part where I make you squirm," Castle murmured, his lips grazing her skin hungrily.

Kate pulled away again, untangling her legs from his and bracing her hands against his chest. "Castle, no, it's just... Ouch." She sat up, guarding her neck with her hand. "I must have slept funny. That damn couch has always looked deceptively more comfortable than it really is."

Castle pushed up onto his elbow, bowing his head to kiss her neck before peering into the shadows of her face.

"Well, I'll just have to be extra careful then, won't I?" His voice was seductive and inviting against the skin of her cheek and she bit her lip, slouching back against the pillows, awaiting his next move. She had discovered from the beginning of their relationship that Castle drove her completely mad when he veered towards the aggressive side in bed, but she was only recently coming to appreciate that his lovemaking was almost more overpowering when he took things slowly.

"Flip over," he whispered. His hands wrapped around her waist, skimming against her skin, begging her to move. "This will give me a better angle."

"Castle, just what do you think you're doing?" Kate couldn't hide the flash of uncertainty in her voice even as she found herself slowly turning over to lay on her stomach. Her body somehow felt hypnotized by the way his fingers graced the plane of muscles just below her navel. "If this is your idea of a way to get kinky..."

"_Kinky_? Wow. Such a dirty, _dirty_ mind." Even though she couldn't really see his face in the darkness, he shook his head in amusement while clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a sound of disapproval. "The only "kink" I'm thinking about at the moment is the one in your neck, hon. I was referring to a better angle for a _massage_."

"Oh. Right," Kate replied, a flush of relief hitting her cheeks.

"But, god, I do love that your mind went there _so_ _easily_. Ever since that case with the dominatrix, I've wondered just what you are capable of. You knew _way_ too much about those handcuffs. So hot..." His voice drifted off and she could only imagine the glazed look that his face surely wore at that moment.

Kate rolled her eyes in the darkness, elbowing his ribs gently to snap him out of his little flashback. "Castle, are you going to do this or just fantasize about me while I lay here in pain?"

"Right, sorry. Okay. First, let's get you into better position." He paused to prop a few pillows under her chest and shoulders, allowing her head to settle in line with her spine before he pulled down the collar of her t-shirt. "So I'll do your neck-" He leaned forward, testing the exposed line of skin with his lips which elicited a responsive scrunch of her shoulders. "And _anything_ else you'd like." His voice winked at her ears playfully as he walked his mouth up along her jawline. He gave one last press of his lips against the corner of her mouth before Kate felt the mattress shift as he moved to grab the bottle of body lotion that sat on the nightstand.

"You want some light?" Kate asked, already starting to push herself up and reach toward the bedside lamp. Castle caught her arm, guiding it back down to her side slowly.

"No, no light needed." She sank back down into the pillows, listening as he rubbed his hands together to distribute the lotion before he dusted another kiss just behind her ear, his next words coming out in a husky whisper, "I know every part of you by heart."

His voice caused an ache to rifle through Kate's midsection unexpectedly and her skin tingled warmly knowing just how true those words were.

He settled next to her, finding the small of her back first, knuckles raking the edge of her shirt up as he kneaded small circles into the muscles with the pads of his thumbs. The breath left her body in one long, glorious sigh as his palms rode the curves of her waist several times before sliding back down to the crests of her hips.

"For instance, I know that your tattoo is right-" He wrapped his index and middle finger around her side, easing them between the angle of her hip bone and the mattress until they came to rest just below the waist of her underwear. He rubbed her skin in a small, soothing circle. "Here."

He could visualizing the black ink of the Chinese character for "courage" splashed against the pale, sensitive canvas of her left upper pelvis. His heart clenched as he recalled that she had gotten the tattoo, not after her mother's death, but after her favorite cousin, Daniella, had been diagnosed with leukemia when Kate was 18.

She had been like an older sister to Kate, tragically passing within a year of diagnosis and only a few months after Johanna Beckett's murder. Castle recalled Kate describing her cousin's valiant struggle. He had gleaned from her words that she had stayed at the hospital with Daniella around the clock during those last few weeks despite having just buried her mother. He knew Kate considered her cousin as one of her heroes, and now every time Castle touched this sacred patch of skin, he was reminded of the countless reasons of why Kate was one of his.

"Your strength inspires me. You know that, right?" he asked earnestly, clutching her hip lightly as his other hand brushed against her forehead.

Kate found his wrist with her fingers, giving him a knowing squeeze.

"Yes, I do know that, but I'm nothing special really," she said modestly, bringing his palm to her lips for a swift kiss.

"Well, you are to me," he said definitively. He could feel her smile against his skin, fanning the glow of happiness inside of him as only she could.

He continued mapping her body, slowly trailing the fingers of his other hand from her tattoo to the firm line of scar tissue on her left flank.

"And here's that unbelievably cool zig-zag scar from where you fell waterskiing when you were ten and hit that submerged tree branch." He paused, outlining the scar with his thumb as he imagined a lanky, freckled Kate Beckett attacking the wakes behind the boat fearlessly. She had needed 15 stitches, but never once shed a tear.

Kate shivered against his movements, silently impressed that he remembered that story since she barely even recalled telling it to him.

"You mean my 'Harry Potter scar'?" Kate murmured, savoring the sensation of his fingers melding with her skin.

"You just _had_ to remind me, didn't you? Thanks to you, those movies have been ruined forever." He exhaled a sigh of exaggerated regret as he brushed the pads of his fingers against her skin reverently. "I blush at the sight of little Harry's forehead now because all I can think about is the first time I spotted your scar." He struggled to control his breathing as he remembered the first night they had spent together. He had eyed her scar the following morning while she was dressing, but hadn't heard the story behind it until several weeks later. "I still say you would make such a sexy wizard."

"Keep dreaming, Castle." Despite her dismissive tone, she laughed lightly at their little inside joke, knowing he was still hell-bent on her going to Comic Con in costume with him.

"Oh, don't worry, hon. I will _always_ dream about you." He moved past the scar, rolling the hem of her shirt back slowly until it stopped just underneath her shoulder blades, noting how her muscles shifted nervously against his touch. He could only assume that she felt some degree of vulnerability with him hovering over her in this position, but he really wanted her to stop thinking so much and just enjoy this.

"You know, this will go better if you'd just relax," he suggested gently, sensing that she was fighting to let go completely.

"I-am-relaxed," Kate stuttered as he pressed into the firm cords on either side of her spine. After a few passes of his hands, her tension began to ease and he took advantage of the moment, palms spreading under her shirt, molding her into his hands like warm wax. His fingers hugged her tightly then slid upwards to ghost the sides of her breasts, causing them both to shudder.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten your little birth mark right here, did you?" he whispered as his right thumb lingered in the shadow just beneath the crease where her breast met her ribs. Seeing how this was one of the few places where Kate was ticklish, Castle knew this spot well, as he frequently attacked it when trying to get a giggle out of her in bed. But he wasn't going to tease her tonight (at least not in that way), so he returned his focus to her back. As he continued to work, his efforts came with more intensity, palms turning to hot irons, smoothing the remaining creases of muscle back against her bones.

By this point Kate felt almost weightless, having become pleasantly lost in her own body as the heat between their skin rose to lick at the base of her neck and scalp. It rolled lazily down her torso as well, swirling for a bit in her center to the point where she felt tears of pleasure starting to form. From there it continued into her feet and toes which were now pressed into the mattress to keep from crying out. His fingers continued to work the skin just above her tailbone with an exquisite twisting pressure, wringing the tension from her exterior and allowing it to flow into a growing pool of energy deep in her core. Kate bit down on her lower lip, stifling a moan in her throat as her hips tilted subtly against his hands.

Castle sensed her arousal, immediately causing his own need for her to rise, but he fought back any urges as he had yet to address her aching neck. Besides, he was rather enjoying how she seemed to respond to the simple touch of his hands on her skin. But as she rocked her pelvis a second time into his grasp- this time with an almost inaudible whimper- he decided that he had better shift his attentions to another area or risk succumbing to the rather appealing idea of ridding her of any and all fabric on her body.

He gave one last caress to the small of her back before his hands moved up to attack the tethered muscles of the valley between her shoulder blades. As the pads of his fingers traced the steep slant of her bones, he couldn't help but feel a bit in awe at how he was permitted to touch her like this. No, not just that, but that she _wanted_ him touching her, hell, just wanted _him _period. A few short months ago, this scene would have been the stuff of one of his many fantasies about her. But as his heart pulsed ever harder in his chest and he felt her ribs expanding beneath his fingers with each shallow breath, Castle knew without a doubt that it was all wonderfully real.

He had reserved the neck for last, mostly because he knew that if he could work on relaxing the rest of her, the sore part could be handled a bit more easily. He peeled his hands from her skin to apply more lotion, and was rather pleased to hear the sound of a contented sigh escaping against the pillow. Kate anticipated his next move, reaching her hand up to sweep her hair aside, unveiling the long column of her neck. Castle centered his thumbs on its base, his dexterous fingers marching along the ridge of her shoulders as he tried to isolate any pockets of tension.

Kate immediately felt the dull pain flicker into a jolt of electricity that shot up the right side of her neck. She sucked her breath in sharply at the sensation, causing his movements to still.

"Too deep?" he questioned, switching to a gentle stroking of her skin with his fingertips as she adjusted her head against the pillow.

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him quietly. The sudden pain in her neck was somehow intensifying the gripping heat between her legs and the way his thumb now circled against her flesh was making it hard to distinguish between the two sensations. It was agonizing, but she knew she wanted more. "Keep going."

Without a word, he rested his hands again on the rise of either shoulder, hoping the bones in his palms would distribute the pressure more evenly against the soreness. He felt her breaths quicken as he switched to knead the base of her neck gently between his thumb and forefinger, pausing every few seconds so as not to hurt her. Kate felt the pressure mounting between his fingers and she winced as it finally released in a wave of tingling numbness down her upper arms. Not a moment later a second wave of fiery energy threatened to rise and crash over her entire body, but as suddenly as it came, it retreated within her, sucking the air back into her lungs along with it.

"Oh _god_," she gasped hotly, clenching her jaw as her fingers fanned out against the sheets.

Castle tried to contain a triumphant smile as he trailed his fingertips over the ridge of bones along her neck, listening as she took several deep, cleansing breaths. He was surprised and more than a little turned on by the dampness of her skin- lotion mixing with the faintest hint of sweat. Her breathing remained ragged, and if there was any doubt in his mind before, he was now quite certain that though the ache in her neck had subsided, he had created a whole new storm of pulsing tension deep within her. He reached his arm across her body, resting his hand on the mattress as he bent to replace the fingers on her neck with his lips.

"Feel any better?" His mouth continued to soak up the dewy softness of her skin, hand hooking into the edge of her t-shirt to tug the fabric back so he could reach more of her.

"Mmm-hmm. Sorta," she replied breathlessly, her blood raging just under the surface as his lips moved against her. His fingers had slipped down her body, latching to the waist of her pants and leveraging her body towards him. She turned onto her side, gasping into his mouth as his fingers feathered along her lower abdomen. His fingers were still slick from the lotion and the sensation was exhilarating for them both.

He kissed her gently on the lips once before switching to her neck, torturing her pulse point with a delicate scrape of his teeth followed by a well-placed flick of his tongue. Kate jerked into his arms, feeling almost embarrassed at how badly she wanted him to kiss every square inch of her in exactly that way. Her mind was a complete fog and all she could think about was how easily he had brought her to the edge, and all without removing a stitch of clothing.

"Castle. _Rick_..." Her voice dragged from her throat and she was shocked at the raw desperation in her tone, but at this point she didn't care. She felt like she was being strangled from the inside by her desire.

"Sorry, sorry. Did I hurt you? I'll stop," he panted against the hollow of her clavicle, his fingers reaching to support her neck.

She tilted his head up abruptly to kiss him, tracing his lower lip with her tongue before tasting him more deeply. Her tongue brushed against his- teasing and coaxing with every stroke. He instinctively shifted his hand around to grip her backside, angling her center against him perfectly as he crushed his body to hers. Now that she had his attention, she arched away from his searing embrace just long enough to deliver her threat.

"_Stop_? Rick Castle, if you stop now, I swear you won't leave this bed alive."

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... I just couldn't edit it all today, but I wanted to post something for y'all. Sorry! :-/ -KB**

**SPOILER (so mild, not even worth warning)- Oh to be a Canadian and get a better (or in this case _the_) Cuffed promo! This episode is gonna be... Damn. #MilMarFTW! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Two things: _**

**_1) These characters are not mine- AWM's lovely inventions._**

**_2) This chapter is very, very M. So skip if it's not your thaaang. ;)_**

* * *

"_Stop? Rick Castle, if you stop now, I swear you won't leave this bed alive."_

Castle's lips quirked as he considered her statement. If he had to leave this world at some point anyway, he _supposed_ that in the grand scheme of things, dying in bed with Kate Beckett wrapped around him wouldn't be such a bad way to go. His mind had already started to sift through all the ways he would love for her to "kill" him with her here-to-forever legs, when he felt her hands zipping along his stomach towards his boxers.

"Kate, hon," he protested, capturing her wrist and bringing it back above the comforter. "I think we better take it down a notch. Your neck..."

"I'm fine." She delivered a dizzing kiss to his mouth, feeling his body responding against her hip. He hummed against her lips contentedly (how could he not?) before pulling away. He realized her pace was probably going to be too fast for his liking; he was in no mood for quick and dirty tonight.

"Well, let's just take it slowly for the sake of taking it slowly then, hmm?" His lips whispered into her hair, calming her movements as he tried to reign her in.

"I thought we _were_ taking it slowly. Before." She ran her hands across his chest, fingers pleading with her voice. "No more games, Rick. _Please_."

He sucked in his breath as her impatient mouth found the taut skin beneath his collarbone, pectoral muscles flexing involuntarily as she purred against him. As the vibrations carried down his body, he felt his throat closing, his groin aching for her. He guided her mouth back to his, nibbling on her lips as he spoke.

"I think _you__'__re_ the one playing games now, Kate."

Truthfully, he _loved_ the anticipation, the heated buzz that she drew to the surface, but tonight _he_ felt like taking control, or more accurately taking as much control as Kate Beckett would let him. He shifted her onto her back, his fingers curling against her waist before sliding to the bend of her hips.

"Trust me."

He kissed her with a whisper, feeling her finally melt against him in submission. Although Kate would never tell him, she relished the times when he took charge. She knew it was never really about dominance, but about guiding her- allowing her to escape, to let go completely.

His hands rose beneath her shirt to help as she pulled it up and over her head in one fluid movement. He kissed her everywhere then- the delicate creases of her neck, the slope of her breast, the resonant tempo of her pulse centered on her stomach. He teased the birthmark along her ribcage with his tongue, eliciting a small giggle which was quickly silenced by an unexpected gasp as his lips rose to her breast again.

Her pants slid off easily, body rocking eagerly as his mouth continued its descent to her hip. He peeled back the edge of her underwear to kiss her tattoo- once, twice- before he trailed open-mouthed kisses back up to her chest. Kate trembled under him as she mouthed his name into the darkness, echoing each sweet touch of his lips to her skin.

Castle could feel the energy rapidly growing between them as his mouth coursed her body. He slowed his movements, concentrating on her breathing, the velvety softness of her arms and legs tangled around him, binding her to him. He took in the delicate scent of her jasmine shampoo still escaping her hair as it rustled against his shoulders. He felt intoxicated with her- head swimming with her feel, scent, sound- with her _everything._

"I think I could live here you know." He sucked hard on her pulse point as he surveyed her torso with the back of his hand, knuckles tracing a line from between her breasts straight down to the top of her underwear. He felt her stomach clench as he passed his finger tips just past the barrier of lace, stenciling silent promises against her skin.

She was writhing by now, raking the fingers of one hand over her forehead and up against her scalp. Her other hand gripped the hair on the crown of his head in need, keeping him pressed against her. Her body and mind were no longer her own. She was lost in a complete sensory overload, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"Live? Wh-what? He-ere?" she managed to choke out as his mouth grazed the plain between her breasts once again.

He laughed softly, dragging his hand back up her body to cradle her cheek. "It's okay. I didn't mean 'live here' like your _apartment_. I meant live _here_..."

He sucked in a breath through his mouth and nose as he kissed her along the curve of her cheek, then her jaw.

"And here."

His mind struggled to remain in control- was there such a thing as wanting someone too much? This couldn't be normal- this reckless need to be so close to her, to protect her. It could only be called an addiction. His mind stung with how much he wanted her, needed her. Maybe he was addicted to her- to the way she felt in his arms, the way her heart beat against his chest in anticipation. How her name rolled against his tongue, thick and sweet like honey.

_Kate. Oh, Kate._

His lips travelled the familiar lines of her neck, her shoulder, drinking her in.

He inhaled deeply and held his breath, saturating his lungs, his _being_ with her, before exhaling his next words across her skin. "I could live in this little slip of air...that clings to you...that smells like you." He dusted his lips against one of her hardened nipples causing her to quiver. "That tastes like you...god, _only __you_." He took her breast into his mouth again, swirling his tongue against her as his fingers sailed down her body to tease her through the thin veil of lace to the same rhythm as his tongue.

"Rick_...Rick._"Her breaths were stacking quickly now, the pressure building, nearly unbearable. She could feel every swipe of his fingers rippling through her body with a cool electricity. But then, his fingers were gone- moving again to ghost along her belly, finally curving to cup her breast into his mouth. The coil within her was now tighter than ever, twisting and squeezing at her insides mercilessly. Her palm flattened against the mattress, fingers plowing into the sheets.

"Why- _why_ are you _doing_ this? _Teasing_ _me_..." She puffed out in an uneven breath.

"Because...I can?" He smoothed his hand against her stomach, wrapping his arm around to the small of her back to press her flush against him.

"Not...funny," Kate stammered, trying to keep her voice even as she arched into his touch.

He kissed her warmly, a roguish grin greeting her pouty lips. "You'll see. Bigger pay off this way."

She gasped in surprise as his hands left her, a flood of cold air hitting her flesh as he suddenly rolled onto the mattress beside her. The bedside light clicked on, the subtle buzz of the lightbulb no competition for the sounds of Kate's labored breathing.

Kate blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the glow. "What's wrong?" She cocked her head, raising herself up on her elbows with a questioning look as her hair tumbled from behind her ear and across her face.

"Nothing's wrong."

He moved across the mattress towards her on hands and knees with a predatory confidence, eyes soaking in the light as it cascaded over her near-naked form. He scanned her length possessively, enjoying how the shadows of his body played across her curves as he positioned himself over her. Pinning her wrists against the bed, he pressed back on top of her, forcing her down.

"Nothing at all."

Kate lifted her head to kiss him, but he pulled back just out of reach as he spoke.

"It's just..."

His eyes flickered with something coarse and primal in that instant causing Kate's skin to flare with goosebumps. She fought to breathe as he nipped at the sensitive skin below her ear before meeting her gaze.

"I enjoy watching you... when you come undone."

He kissed her deeply then, hips sliding against hers teasingly before his mouth floated lazily down her body to finally settle between her legs.

"Watching?" Her eyebrow shot up as she eased back into the pillows. "Now I'll feel...self-conscious," she half-whispered, eyes tensing shut as he dropped kisses along the seams of lace still covering her.

"No. I promise- what you feel from now on will have nothing to do with appearances," he murmured against the stretch of her thigh.

Kate's eyes flew open as he exhaled against her already tingling skin just before gripping her panties and coasting them down her legs to finally expose her completely. He grasped her foot first, using it to bring the slant of her shin to his lips as his focus shifted to the fine pink blossoming on her cheeks. His hands and lips crawled to the thin muscle bridging the side of her knee, then to the toned warmth of her inner thigh, before centering himself above her. He covered her with his mouth swiftly then, the feel of his lips almost cool compared to the searing flash of his tongue as it moved against her.

Kate bit her lip quietly, feeling as if her whole body was slowly unraveling on the tip of his tongue as it beat against her, unrelenting. Her lungs were burning now, even the involuntary act of breathing suppressed by the stinging waves of pleasure rolling one on top of the other throughout her body.

His hands gripped her hips, elbows spreading her wide as his tongue pressed into her more fully. He felt the inner muscles of her legs tighten and heard her inhale sharply through her teeth as his soft hum carried through her body. He watched intently as she began to shatter into him- her lips fluttering into a hybrid of shock mated with unabashed pleasure as her eyes slammed shut.

By now Castle was throbbing, the need to be surrounded by her so raw that he struggled to move for fear any sudden friction might set him off. He pulled his head back slowly, thumb quickly pressing against her clit, fingers easing inside of her as he carefully escaped the confines of his boxers.

"Rick, I'm...I can't...again. Oh _god_."

All the remaining energy of the night was rushing through her now, building upon itself in what seemed to be an endless cycle of his creation. Kate released a strangled breath as her core tightened rhythmically around his fingers even as he removed his hand. He rose above her, a hiss escaping them both as he finally eased inside of her.

Their eyes met briefly and she brought his face between her hands, tracing his lip with her thumb as he rocked into her slowly. She moved with him beat for beat, watching intently as his eyelids floated closed. Her gaze followed her fingers as they slipped from between his lips past the bounding pulse of his neck and chest and into the slit between their two bodies, edging lower and lower, until she could see and feel only one. He brought his teeth to her shoulder then, biting gently against the explosive sensation of her hand lingering and teasing between them. His mouth scraped up her neck and she withdrew her hand pulling him down to capture his lips with her own. Drawing his tongue inside her mouth roughly, she savored him, the hint of herself enough to generate a carnal groan in her throat that Castle would not soon be forgetting.

Their bodies slid easily against each other now, but she still burned around him, the last of her fire consuming any remaining bit of restraint he had left. He stroked into her more urgently as she continued to assault his senses, cursing softly at the desperate pinch of her nails as they dug into the skin of his back. Kate pulled him closer- lips chanting hushed thoughts, wicked words against his ear- offering delicious encouragement with each thrust.

But in the end it was only one word, whispered over and over with a tender intimacy, which finally lured him over the edge.

_Rick. Rick. Rick._

* * *

_***Peeks out* **_

_**Soooo... that was fun. For them, I mean. ;)**_

_**There's a short, "post-coital chapter" (uber-short) coming up, then we will get back to a semblance of a plot...**_

**_And reviews are wonderful, cause smut is hard to write, yo. :) _**

**_Thanks for reading! -KB_**


End file.
